Yuris kleine Schwester
by KamuiSakurai
Summary: Was wäre wenn Yuri eine kleine Schwester hätte? Und dann noch eine, die genau wie Murata einen scharfen Verstand hat? Vielleicht würde sich Yuri nicht mehr (so oft) in Schwierigkeiten bringen. VIELLEICHT. NOTE/ if xou want to review you can do it in English if easier than German
1. Im Dämonenkönigreich

**1\. Im Dämonenkönigreich  
**

Yuri Shibuya, im Juli 16 geworden, ist eigentlich ein ganz normaler Oberschüler im ersten Jahr, eigentlich...

"Oooooooooooh, Gunther, ich kann nicht mehr!" "Verzeiht, aber als unser König müsst ihr nun einmal die Geschichte, die politischen Verhältnisse, die..." Yuri wendet sich ab und murmelt "Ja, ja, was immer sie sagen." Ja, Yuri Shibuya, bin der 27. Dämonenkönig des Neuen Dämonenkönigreiches. "Majestät!" Er schreckt auf, als der gutaussehende Dämon nach ihm rief. Als er wieder nach vorne sah, war das Gesicht des dämonischen Lehrers direkt vor seinem. "Majestät, kann es sein, dass ihr... dass ihr...", es fingen an Flüssigkeit aus seinen Augen und seiner Nase zu treten. "Was ist Gunther? Brauchst du ein Taschentuch?", fragte Yuri mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme. "Hach, Heika, eure Fürsorge für einen einfachen Dämonen wie mich rührt mich zutiefst.", er zieht den Schnodder aus seiner Nase wieder hoch und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen. "Verzeiht, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Kann es sein das euch mein Unterricht langweilt?" Volltreffer! "Ne..nein, natürlich nicht." [Wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sage, wird er wieder in Tränen ausbrechen.] "Ist das so." Ein Lächeln der Erleichterung erschien in Gunthers Gesicht.

Es klopfte an der Tür, die kurz darauf aufging. Im Türrahmen standen Wolfram von Bielefeld und Conrad Weller. "YURI !" Der engelsgleiche Lord von Bielefeld hatte sich gleich nach öffnen der Tür in Richtung seines Verlobten gemacht. "YURI, wie kann es sein, dass ich als dein Verlobter dich nicht zu Gesicht bekomme, wenn du mal in unserer Welt bist!", beklagte sich Wolfram schreiend bei Yuri. "Eh.., lange nicht gesehen Wolfram.", entgegnete Yuri etwas eingeschüchtert. "Was heißt hier lange nicht mehr gesehen? Unsere letzte Begegnung war, als du das letzte Mal hier warst. Weißt du wann ich erfahren habe, dass du wieder da bist? Heute morgen!" Wolfram war außer sich darüber, dass er nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, dass sein Verlobter zurückgekehrt war. Yuri lachte schwach. "Heika, eigentlich sind wir gekommen, um euch eine Nachricht des ´Großen Weisen´ mitzuteilen.", unterbrach Conrad den Wutausbruch seines jüngeren Bruders.

Ja Conrad und Wolfram sind Brüder. Zu ihnen gehört noch ein dritter, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. Sie alle hatten die gleiche Mutter aber verschiedene Väter, das ist auch der Grund, warum sich Wolfram nicht so gut mit Conrad verstanden hat. Sein Vater war nämlich ein Mensch, die von den Dämonen verachtet werden. Naja, zumindest bis der 27. Dämonenkönig aufgetaucht ist. Jetzt herrscht Einklang zwischen den Dämonen und den Menschen.

"Von Murata?", fragte Yuri nach.

Murata ist ein alter Freund von Yuri, sie gingen gemeinsam in die Mittelschule. Wie sich herausstellte, ist Ken Murata, alias Muraken, vor 4000 Jahren wurde er ´der Große Weise` genannt.

"Ja, er möchte so schnell wie möglich mit euch sprechen Majestät.", entgegnete Conrad ihm. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich Yuri nennen, immerhin ist mein Name auf deinem Mist gewachsen, Herr Namensgeber." Conrad lächelte. "Hai, Yuri." "Du leichtes Bürschchen!", kam es von Wolfram.

Sie gingen alle in den Arbeitsraum, in dem Gwendal die Arbeit, die eigentlich der Maou (Dämonenkönig) erledigen sollte, durcharbeitete. "Schön, dass euch endlich einfällt eure Arbeit zu erledigen.", wurde Yuri von Gwendal begrüßt. Dieser schreckte gleich ein kleines Stück zurück. "Eigentlich ist seine Majestät wegen der Nachricht des Großen Weisen hier.", gab Gunther Gwendal als Erklärung. Dieser setzte kurz seinen kalten Blick auf und vertiefte sich dann wieder in den Papierstapel vor ihm. "Also, was ist mit der Nachricht, die ihr erwähnt habt?"


	2. Ein neuer Auftrag

**2\. Ein neuer Auftrag  
**

"Warum sollen wir eigentlich zum Ahnentempel gehen? Murata hätte genauso gut ins Schloss Ketsumei kommen können.", beklagte sich Yuri. "Verzeiht Majestät, aber seine Heiligkeit der Große Weise hat ausdrücklich verlangt, dass wir zu ihm kommen.", versuchte Gunther seinen König zu besänftigen. "Trotzdem..." Die Kutsche hielt an und lies seine Insassen aussteigen. Am Eingang wurden sie schon erwartet. "Eure Majestät.", die Priesterinnen verbeugten sich. "Wir haben euch schon erwartet. Seine Heiligkeit wartet zusammen mit ehrwürdigen Ulrike im Saal des Shinou." "Vielen Dank.", bedankte sich Yuri, wie sonst auch. Sie gingen durch den Gang, der zum Saal des Shinou führt. Als sie eintraten, kam ihnen eine etwas seltsame Begrüßung entgegen. "Da seid ihr ja endlich, wir drei haben uns schon die Beine in den Bauch gestanden.", jammerte Murata. "Gestanden ist gut, du sitzt doch auf dem ´Spiegel vom Grunde des Sees`.", entgegnet ihm Yuri forsch. Murata lacht gequält. "Und? Was ist das für eine Sache wegen der wir extra herkommen mussten?", fragt Yuri so, als würde es ihn interessieren. Muratas Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich. "Es ist so, dass eine Person aufgetaucht ist.", fängt Ulrike an. "Eh? Und nur aus diesem Grund habt ihr uns hier hergerufen, um uns zu sagen, dass eine Person aufgetaucht ist?", entgegnet Yuri enttäuscht, denn er hatte schon etwas größeres erwartet. "Hör doch erst mal zu Shibuya. Diese Person ist nicht normal, sie besitzt eine Kraft, die der von Soushu gleichkommt, wenn nicht sogar gewaltiger.", fügte Murata hinzu. "Ah ha, verstehe...Hääääääääääää! Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!", schrie Yuri aufgebracht. Seine vier Begleiter sahen sich ebenfalls sorgenerfüllt an. "Da ihr habt uns alle rufen lassen und nicht nur seine Majestät, heißt das dann wohl...", fing Gwendal mit seiner gewohnten kühlen Stimme an, kam aber nicht weiter, da ihn Shinou unterbrach. "Korrekt. Wir wissen ungefähr, wo sich diese Person aufhält." "Das ist ja super. Und? Wo befindet sich diese Person?", wollte Yuri wissen. Murata sah ihn durch dringlich an, "Sie befindet sich..."

* * *

Im Schloss Ketsumei, genauer gesagt im Arbeitszimmer des Maou, herrscht Aufruhr. "Wie kann den das sein? Ausgerechnet dort?", brüllte Wolfram. "Daran ist nicht zu ändern Wolfram.", versuchte Conrad seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. "Da hat Conrad absolut Recht. Rumnörgeln bringt nichts, wir können daran ja sowieso nichts ändern. Das Einzige was wir tun können, ist diese Person ins Neue Dämonenkönigreich zu bringen. Immerhin wissen wir ja alle, was für Schaden Soushu damals angerichtet hat. Sie dort zu lassen, wo sie jetzt ist, ist einfach viel zu gefährlich.", meinte Yuri. "Dieses mal komme ich mit.", kam es knapp von Gwendal. "Wenn das so ist, dann komme ich auch mit.", sagte Gunther, aber Gwendal meinte nur: "Wenn du auch mitkommst, werden wir bei unserer Rückkehr einen Schrecken erleben." Alle sahen Gwendal fragend an. "Ich meine, stell dir mal vor was Anissina alles it dem Schloss anstellen würde!", sagte Gwendal mit zitternder und grauenerfüllter Stimme. "Hahaha... Gunther,...", fing Yuri an. "Ja, Heika?", erwiderte er erwartungsvoll. "Pass gut auf das Schloss auf!", beendete Yuri seinen Satz und lächelte dabei. Gunther verfiel sofort wieder in Tränen.

"Also, da das dann nun endlich geklärt ist, können wir ja aufbrechen. Hey Shibuya!"

"Ja, lasst uns gehen! Eins... zwei... drei!" Sie sprangen gemeinsam in die überdimensionale Badewanne des Maous.


	3. Kaori Shibuya

**3\. Kaori Shibuya  
**

*platsch*

Fünf Köpfe schauten aus der Badewanne. "Yu-chan? Bist du das?", hörte man es vor der Tür. Diese flog auf und ein Mädchen, das um die 13 Jahre alt war, stand im Türrahmen. "Yuri!", schrie sie und rannte auf ihn zu. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen kam sie Yuri entgegen, dieser blieb einfach stehen. In einer tiefen Umarmung begrüßten sie sich erst einmal gegenseitig. "Willkommen zu Hause, Yuri.", hörte man das Mädchen mit einer Stimme sagen, die wie ein harmonisches Lied klang. "Bin wieder da. Sag mal Kaori, seit wann bist du denn wieder in Saitama (Präfektur in Japan)?", entgegnete ihr Yuri. "Seit gestern. Wir sind gestern von unserem Klassenausflug nach Hokkaido zurückgekommen.", antwortete sie ihm.

Während dieses kurzen Gesprächs ist Wolfram schon auf 180 gelangt. Auch Murata, Conrad und Gwendal blickten sich fragend an. Kaori bemerkte diese fragenden Blicke und löste sich aus der Umarmung, um sich erst einmal richtig vorzustellen. "Hallo, meine Name ist Kaori...", weiter kam sie gar nicht, denn Wolfram hatte jetzt endgültig seine Beherrschung verloren. "WAS FÄLLT DIR EINFACHEM WEIBSSTÜCK EIGENTLICH EIN, MEINEN VERLOBTEN SO AN DEN HALS ZU FALLEN?", brüllte er, sodass auch Shori, der in seinem Zimmer wieder seine Computerspiele spielte, es hören konnte. Er kam sofort angerannt, um zu sehen was los war. Beim Anhalten sah man eine Staubwolke hinter ihm aufsteigen. Er blickte ins Bad und sah dort seinen kleinen Bruder, sowie seine kleine Schwester, die kurz davor stand von dem blonden Schönling eine gewischt (mit der Faust, sonst macht er ihr einen Heiratsantrag^^) zu kriegen. "HEY, was machst du da mit Kaori du kleiner ...", fing er an, aber hörte sofort wieder auf, als er sah, wie sich seine kleine Schwester zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anlächelte. "...Kaori...", kam es leise von Shori. "Warum lächelst du denn?", fragte Wolfram mit wütender Stimme. Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und, ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn umarmt. Alle standen sprachlos daneben. "Endlich lerne ich dich kennen, brother-in-law."

Stille

Kaori ließ Wolfram los und strahlte ihn an. "Ka...Kaori, woher...", fing Yuri nach einer Weile an. Sie drehte sich verwundert um und meinte: "Mama hat mir gestern so einiges erzählt." Yuri sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen. 'Mutter, warum...'

In seinem Kopf erschien der gepunktete Hintergrund, umspielt von einer fröhlichen Musik. "Aber Yu-chan du weißt doch, dass man in einer guten Familie keine Geheimnisse hat, oder? Deshalb sollten wir uns auch immer alles sagen, sonst machen sich alle Sorgen."

"Yuri, was ist los? Yuri!", fragte Wolfram mit lauter Stimme. Alle sahen zu Yuri hinunter. "Hast du deinen Freunden etwa nichts über mich erzählt? Wie grausam!", beklagte sich Kaori bei ihm. Jetzt sahen sie Murata, Wolfram, Conrad und Gwendal fragend an. "Was hat er uns nicht erzählt?", fragte Gwendal, wie gewohnt monoton. Sie atmete einmal kurz aus und erklärte dann: "Ich bin Yuris und Shoris jüngere Schwester. Ich heiße Kaori Shibuya, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."


	4. Plötzlicher Angriff

**4\. Plötzlicher Angriff  
**

"Also wirklich, du hättest uns ruhig verraten können, dass du eine kleine Schwester hast. Und so eine süße noch dazu.", maulte ihn Murata an. "Sie hätte fast von Lord von Bielefeld eine gewischt bekommen." Yuri ignorierte die Worte seines Freundes und ging, jetzt in trockenen Sachen (sind ja alle noch von der Reise durch die Badewanne nass gewesen), nach unten. Dort kam ihm sofort seine Mutter, Miko Shibuya alias Jennifer, entgegen und umarmte ihn genauso wie Kaori vorhin. "Mutter...", begann Yuri. "Du sollst mich doch ´Mama` nennen, Yu-chan!" Sie ließ ihn los, ihr Gesicht wurde ernster. "Yu-chan, ich habe von Sho-chan gehört, dass du deinen Freunden nichts über Kao-chan erzählt hast...", fing sie an ihm eine Predigt zu halten. Yuri steht schulterhängend daneben, während Murata immer wieder mit seinem Kopf nickte. 'Danke für deine tatkräftige Unterstützung Murata. Erinnere mich bitte das nächste Mal daran, dir auch in den Rücken zu fallen.' dachte er sich. "...Hast du gehört Yu-chan?", wollte seine Mutter wissen, ob er auch zugehört hatte. "Ja, schon verstanden.", antwortete er, ohne zu wissen was sie gesagt hatte. "Dann ist ja gut.", strahlt sie ihn an. [Irgendjemand, helft mir!] Als ob jemand seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, kam Conrad gerade herunter. Er hatte sich Sachen von Shori geborgt. "Heika, geht es euch nicht gut, ihr seht so ausgelaugt aus.", meint Conrad mit einem kleinen Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme. "Sie sind ja auch wieder da.", freute sie sich den Namensgeber von Yuri wiederzusehen. "Ich freue mich auch sie wiederzusehen Miko-san.", entgegnete er ihr mit einem seiner verführerischen Lächeln. (denkt aber nichts falsches von ihm)

Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle in der Küche versammelt. Miko hatte wie immer Curry gemacht. Beim Essen war es still. Als Shoma die Stille nicht mehr aushalten konnte, fing er ein Gespräch mit Yuri an. "Und wie stehen die Dinge im Neuen Dämonenkönigreich?" Yuri sah ihn nur komisch an. 'Warum interessiert er sich denn auf einmal für so was?' An Stelle von Yuri antwortete Gwendal: "Es läuft alles wie gewohnt." ' 'Wie gewohnt', ja das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Wir haben wieder Schwierigkeiten.' dachte sich Yuri auf die Antwort von Gwendal. Wieder wurde es still. "Und, warum seid ihr hier? Macht ihr Ferien?", fragte er weiter. Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht, denn von draußen war auf einmal ein Tumult zu hören. Die Wände des Hauses fingen an zu wackeln. Dieser großen Kraft konnten sie nicht lange aushalten und sowohl Wand als auch ein Teil des Daches flogen davon. "Ein Tornado!", rief Miko angsterfüllt. "Nein, das ist kein Tornado.", murmelte Murata vor sich hin. 'Was? Wenn es kein Tornado ist, was ist es dann?'

"Auch wenn ich hier mein Maryoku nicht einsetzten kann, so kann ich doch spüren, dass es sich hierbei um Maryoku handelt.", hörten alle Wolfram sagen. Sie konnten es alle nicht fassen. "Aber wie kann das sein? Wir sind hier auf der Erde. Außer Bob, Yuri und mir kann hier niemand Maryoku einsetzten! Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Shori wissen. "So wie es aussieht, hat derjenige, den wir suchen schon gemerkt, dass wir hier sind.", antwortete ihm Murata. "Aber irgendetwas ist komisch...", fuhr er fort. "Was meinst du damit?", mischte sich Kaori ein. Murata sah sie an und antwortete: "Uns wurde gesagt, dass die Person genauso stark ist wie Soushu, aber..." "...aber dieser Sturm ist nicht im Geringsten so stark wie er?", vollendete sie seinen Satz. Er nickte. Der Sturm, genauer gesagt der Wind, spaltete sich und griff gleichzeitig Yuri und Shori an. "Yu-niichan! Sho-niichan!", schrie Kaori besorgt.


	5. Rückkehr

**5\. Rückkehr  
**

Ohne der Gefahr wirklich klar zu sein, versuchte Kaori zu ihnen älteren Brüdern zu gelangen. Sie kämpfte gegen den Wind an, der sie davon abhalten wollte. Plötzlich kam ein gewaltiger Luftstoß auf und schleuderte Kaori an die Wand. Beim Aufprall stieß sie ihren Kopf an und verlor das Bewusstsein.

"Kaori!", schrie ihre Mutter, die besorgt versuchte zu ihr zu gelangen. Ihr Mann jedoch hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht auch noch vom Wind erfasst werden konnte.

"Lass mich los Shoma! Ich muss Kaori helfen!", schrie sie ihren Mann an. Dieser machte keine Anstalten dazu. "Wenn ich dich loslasse, wird dir das gleiche passieren!", entgegnete er ihr, ebenfalls schreiend.

"YURI!", ertönte es von Wolfram, der ebenfalls versucht zu seinem Verlobten zu erreichen. "HEIKA!", schrien jetzt auch Conrad und Gwendal.

"Bleibt zurück!", kam es von Shori, "Wir schaffen das schon!"

"Shibuya no Onii-san, mit eurem Maryoku kommt ihr hier nicht weit.", meinte Murata.

"Was meinst du damit Ototo no Tomodachi?", wollte Shori wissen.

"Ganz einfach. Wind kann man nicht mit Dingen bekämpfen. Da ihr beide einen Vertrag mit den Wassergeistern abgeschlossen habt, könnt ihr diesen Wind nicht mit Maryoku besiegen!"

"WAS? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", schrie in Wolfram an.

"Doch, leider ist das mein voller Ernst.", antwortete er ihm trocken.

"Wie kann man Wind denn besiegen, wenn materielle Dinge nicht funktionieren?", fragte Gwendal.

"Es gibt einen Weg, aber leider besitzt niemand von uns, außer Shibuya und sein Bruder, die Fähigkeit in dieser Welt Maryoku zu benutzen. Selbst wenn, niemand von uns hat einen Vertrag mit den Windgeistern abgeschlossen. Mit anderen Worten...", erklärte Murata.

"Mit anderen Worten können wir nichts gegen diesen Wind ausrichten.", vollendete Gwendal den Satz von Murata.

Sie sahen alle bestürzt drein. "Das kann doch nicht sein.", murmelte Murata.

Yuri und Shori waren von Wind umgeben und konnten sich nicht bewegen. Er lag wie eine Fessel um sie. Jetzt versuchte der Wind auch die anderen gefangen zu nehmen, was ihm auch recht gut gelang, da er von seinen Gegnern keinen Widerstand erwarten konnte.

"Verdammt, was soll das! Lass mich gefälligst wieder los!", brüllte Wolfram seine Fessel an.

Der Wind nahm eine menschenähnliche Gestalt an, die auf Kaori zuging. Diese lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Ihre Familie konnte nur zusehen, wie die Gestalt Kaori hochhob und mit ihr verschwand.

* * *

Der Wind schien schwächer zu werden, denn jetzt konnten sie sich mit etwas Anstrengung aus ihren Fesseln befreien. Sie konnten immer noch nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war.

"Jetzt verstehe ich.", sagte Murata.

"Was verstehst du?", wollte Yuri von seinem Freund wissen.

Murata sah ihn ernst an und fing an seine Vermutung zu erklären.

"Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber dieser Wind könnte gar nicht von der Person erschaffen worden sein, die wir suchen. Es sieht eher so aus, als wurde er von jemandem erschaffen, der hinter deiner Schwester her war Shibuya.", sagte er Ihm.

"Hinter Kaori? Aber wer? Kaori hat keine Feinde, sie ist sehr beliebt.", meint Shori nur.

"Es muss nicht zwingend jemand sein, der sie hasst.", kam es kühl von Gwendal.

"Stimmt. Es könnte doch auch jemand sein, der sie sehr gerne hat. Ein Verehrer oder ein sehr guter Freund von ihr.", meinte Conrad.

"Aber warum sollte ein Freund Kaori entführen? Er kann doch jederzeit hierherkommen.", mischte sich jetzt Miko Shibuya ein.

"...Ja, das ist schon seltsam, muss ich zugeben. Aber ausschließen können wir es nicht.", sagte Yuri. "Da fällt mir ein, wie konnte er oder sie in der Lage sein einen Sturm, der Spuren von Maryoku aufweist, zu erschaffen. Ich meine, hier gibt es doch abgesehen von Bob, Shori und mir niemand der Maryoku benutzen kann."

"Das ist ja gerade das Problem. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte doch sein, dass diese Person in irgendeiner Weise mit unserer Person in Verbinndung steht. Das ist zumindest die einzig logische Erklärung, die ich darauf habe.", meinte Murata.

"Wir brauchen auf jedenfall mehr Informationen.", fing Gwendal an, wurde dann aber von Yuri unterbrochen.

"Was heißt hier Informationen, wir müssen zuerst Kaori auf jeden Fall zurückholen.", protestierte er.

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor Yu-chan? So ganz ohne Informationen wissen wir nicht einmal wo wir anfangen sollen.", sagte ihm Shori.

Yuri wusste nichts darauf zu antworten und senkte seinen Kopf.

"Aber wir können doch nicht...", fing er an.

"Das werden wir auch nicht, aber wir brauchen erst einmal einen Anhaltspunkt, um mit der Suche auch voranzukommen. Verstehst du Yuri?", entgegnete ihm Conrad. Yuri nickte.

"Unterbreche euch nur ungern, aber...", mischte sich Shoma Shibuya ein. "Aber ich glaube wir sollten unser Haus erst einmal wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich meine, seht euch doch mal um."

Sie blickten um sich und sahen, das gut eindrittel des Hauses davongeblasen wurde.

"Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann sollten wir..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn das Haus begann sich wieder zu bewegen und nach kurzer Zeit war es wieder ganz. Sie alle schauten blöd aus der Wäsche.

"Naja, vergesst was ich sagen wollte.", beendete Shoma seinen Satz.

'Wer auch immer das hier getan hat, scheint nicht unser Feind zu sein.' dachte sich Conrad, behielt es sich aber für sich.

"Also, fangen wir mit der Informationsbeschaffung an.", schlug Yuri vor wurde aber von Murata unterbrochen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten noch einmal ins Neue Dänonenkönigreich gehen und Ulrike dieses Geschehnis erzählen. Außerdem sollten wir noch jemanden mitbringen, jemanden, der sich mit der Erschaffung von Informationen auskennt.", meint Murata.

Yuri sah ihn komisch an.

"Na los, worauf wartest du Shibuya?", sagte Murata fordernd, gleichzeitig ergriff er seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Bad. Die anderen folgten ihnen und sprangen dann in die Badewanne.

Yuri dachte nur, 'Warum, wir sind doch erst auf der Erde angekommen. Warum müssen wir schon zurück?'


	6. Der Entführer und die Entführte

**6\. Der Entführer und die Entführte  
**

Ein schöner azurblauer See erstreckt sich inmitten von Bäumen. In der Mitte des Sees befindet sich ein Wasserfall, der eine merkwürdige Kraft ausstrahlt. Die Vögel zwitschern und Rehkitze stehen am See, um zu trinken. Ein Mann mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen erscheint direkt auf dem See. Seine Klamotten sehen etwas komisch aus, ein roter Umhang mit weißem Pelz hängt um seine Schultern. Ein weißes Hemd, das an beiden Ärmeln mit einer Art Armband mit blauem Stein am Handgelenk festgemacht ist.

'Er sieht fast so aus wie Wolfram.' dachte sich Kaori.

_"Du musst aufwachen." _hörte sie ihn sagen.

"Wer bist du? Wo bin ich hier?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

_"Du musst aufwachen. Deine Familie macht sich Sorgen." _sagte er, ohne auf die ihm gestellten Fragen einzugehen.

"Woher...", fing sie an.

_"Ich weiß so einiges über dich und deine Familie, vor allem über deinen Bruder Yuri. Immerhin ist er derjenige, den ich ausgewählt habe, um Maou zu werden." _erklärte er.

"Dann sind wir hier im... Neuen Dämonenkönigreich?", fragte sie unsicher.

_"Nein, aber es ist dieselbe Welt in der auch das Neue Dämonenkönigreich existiert."_

"Aber wie bin ich denn hierher gekommen, ich meine...", sie stockte. Er sah sie an. Plötzlich sah er auf und bemerkte, wie die Vögel aus den Bäumen hochstiegen.

_"Du kannst hier nicht bleiben! Eine schwarze Zweifaltigkeit wie du ist selbst jetzt noch nicht sicher in Groß Shimaron. Du musst aufwachen." _wiederholte er.

"Wieso aufwachen, ich schlafe doch gar nicht.", meinte sie.

_"Doch das tust du und zwar auf der Erde und dennoch ist deine Seele hier in dieser Welt. Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie deine Seele den Weg hierher gefunden hat." _sagte er ihr.

"Ich...schlafe?", murmelte sie sich vor sich hin. Sie war in ihren Gedanken vertieft, als sie von ihm aus diesen heraus geschreckt wurde.

_"Du musst jetzt gehen."_

"Aber ich... ich kann meine Augen nicht öffnen.", meinte sie.

_"Dann helfe ich dir dabei, immerhin kann ich dich hier nicht einfach zurücklassen und schon gar nicht, da ich weiß, dass es deine Seele ist. Sie wird noch gebraucht, das spüre ich." _sagte er.

Er kam näher und streckte seine Hand aus. Er berührte ihre Stirn und setzte sein Maryoku ein, um sie zum aufwachen zu zwingen. Sie stand nur da und starrte ihn an.

"Wa...was hast du vor?", fragte sie ihn.

_"Wenn du nicht aus eigener Kraft aufwachen kannst, muss ich dich, so leid es mir auch tut, dazu zwingen." _antwortete er.

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, denn in ihrem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Kopf platzen würde. Dann merkte sie nichts mehr.

_"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Kaori."  
_

* * *

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war sie verwirrt.

'Was war das für ein komischer Traum und wer war diese Mann. Er kannte Yuri, das heißt er ist ein Freund von ihm.' dachte sie über den Traum nach.

"Na, endlich wach?", ertönte eine Stimme aus einem Eck des Zimmers.

"Wer bist du und wo bin ich? Was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte sie ihn.

"Du stellst ziemlich viele Fragen. Aber na schön, immerhin war ich es der dich hierher gebracht hat. Ich bin Kaze und du befindest dich in meiner Obhut.", antwortete er. Sie rückte ein Stück nach hinten und blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Er merkte dies und versucht sie zu beruhigen: "Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nichts tun. Alles was ich will ist mit dir reden."

"Wenn du nur mit mir reden wolltest, dann hättest du mich nicht hierher bringen müssen.", sagte sie forsch zu ihm.

"Da hast du recht, aber es war zu riskant außerhalb des Bannkreises mit dir zu sprechen. Es hätte jeder zuhören können, auch die vor denen ich dich warnen will.", erklärte er.

"Die vor denen du mich warnen willst? Wer bist du, dass du so einen Wind erzeugen kannst.", wollte sie von Kaze wissen.

"Wie gesagt, ich bin Kaze und habe die Fähigkeit Maryoku auch hier auf der Erde einzusezten, jedoch ist das Ergebnis um ein vielfaches schwächer, als wenn ich in meiner Welt Maryoku einsetzte.", antwortete er ihr.

"Du bist aus dem Neuen Dämonenkönigreich.", stellte sie fest.

"Ja, ich bin ein Abgesandter der Windgeister. Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe.", entschuldigte er sich.

"Schon gut, aber warum bist du hier?", fragte sie ihn weiter aus.

"Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich dich vor jemandem warnen will. Dieser jemand besitzt die gleiche Kraft wie Soushu.", erzählte er.

"Soushu?" Sie war verwirrt, obwohl sie schon einiges über das Neue Dämonenkönigreich wusste, hatte sie noch nie etwas über Soushu gehört. Kaze merkte die Ratlosigkeit in Kaori

und streckte ihr seine Hand aus. Sie sah auf diese hinab.

"Nimm meine Hand, ich zeige dir was Soushu damals angerichtet hat, bevor er von Yuri-heka besiegt wurde." Sie sah immer noch auf die Hand. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm auch ihre Hand geben sollte oder ob sie es lieber lassen sollte, denn wer wusste ob sie wieder solche Schmerzen habe wird, wie vorhin. Ihre Hand bewegte sich langsam auf seine zu.

"Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Es wird nicht weh tun.", versicherte er ihr. Sie ergriff seine Hand und sogleich sah sie Bilder von zerstörten Dörfern, verwüsteten Feldern und tote Menschen. Sie schwebte über diese Szenerie und entdeckte dann eine Gruppe von Leuten, die beisammen saßen und sich berieten. Sie war überrascht den Mann zu sehen, der ihr vorher erst begegnet war. Sie beobachtete alles aufmerksam und als Soushu dann in vier Truhen versiegelt wurde, kehrte sie aus dieser Welt zurück. Als sie wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war, merkte sie, das Kaze zusammengebrochen war. Sie kniete sich zu ihm und fragte besorgt: "Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, ich habe mich nur ein wenig überanstrengt.", antwortete er ihr mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast, obwohl dich das so viel Kraft gekostet hat."

Er sah Kaori an und meinte: "Ihr seid euch wirklich ähnlich, du und seine Majestät."

Nach diesen Worten schlief er ein.


	7. Erklärung

**7\. Erklärung  
**

"Warum hast du das gemacht, Murata?"

Yuri war wütend und lies dies nicht nur an seinem Freund sondern auch an seinem Bruder aus, der ihnen gefolgt war, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hatte.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier Shori?"

Er blickte seinen Bruder finster an. Dieser meinte nur: "Kaori ist auch meine Schwester, natürlich will ich auch helfen."

In Yuri machte sich ein Gefühl breit, das eine Mischung aus Wut über das Handel seines Freundes und seines Bruders, Trauer über die Entführung seiner Schwester und Hilflosigkeit, weil er nicht in der Lage war ihr zu helfen. Er seufzte tief.

"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen Yuri, ich mir sicher, dass wir sie ganz schnell zurückholen werden.", versuchte Wolfram ihn aufzumuntern. Was nicht wirklich gut gelang, was aber nicht an der Wortwahl von ihm lag, sondern eher auf der Tatsache, dass Yuri ihm nicht zuhörte.

"So jetzt sind wir wieder hier. Du hast doch gesagt, wir sollen das was passiert ist Ulrike berichten und jemanden mit zur Erde nehmen, der sich der Beschaffung von Informationen auskennt, Murata!", sagte Yuri zu seinem Freund.

"Ja, wir müssen uns aber erst um den Informationsbeschaffungsmeister kümmern, da es eine Weile dauern könnte, bis er hier im Schloss Ketsumei eintrifft.", meinte Murata.

"Ich kümmere mich schon darum.", kam es von Gwendal, der sich sofort auf den Weg ins Arbeitszimmer machte.

"Wenn das so ist, dann können wir uns auf den Weg zum Ahnentempel machen.", meint Conrad und lächelte Yuri an. Sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin.

* * *

Sie waren nicht mehr weit vom Tempel entfernt als Conrad sagte: "Allem Anschein nach erwartet man uns schon."

Yuri sah ihn fragend an, auch Wolfram schien nicht zu wissen wovon sein Bruder sprach, denn er fragte ihn: "Was meinst du damit?"

Als Antwort zeigte Conrad auf den Eingang zum Tempel. Dieser stand offen und die Tempeljungfrauen warteten schon ungeduldig auf seine Majestät. Als sie die Pferde sahen, liefen sie ihnen entgegen.

"Die ehrwürdige Ulrike erwartet euch. Es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein, ihr solltet euch beeilen.", sagte eine der Tempeljungfrauen. Niemand wusste was sie meinten, doch musste ihnen nicht gesagt werden, dass sie sich beeilen sollen. Immerhin wollten sie mit Ulrike über das reden, was auf der Erde geschehen ist.

Als sie ihre Pferde jemandem anvertraut hatten, liefen sie so schnell es ging zu Ulrike in den Raum, in dem auch drei der vier verbotenen Truhen aufbewahrt wurden.

Ulrike selbst betete kniend von den Truhen. Als sie merkte, dass seine Majestät uns der Große Weise eingetroffen waren, stand sie auf und hieß sie willkommen.

"Heika, Geika es ist schön euch wiederzusehen.", sagte Ulrike.

"Dafür haben wir keine Zeit Ulrike, wir müssen mit dir über etwas reden.", entgegnete ihr Shori.

"Ja. Ich habe von Shinou-heika schon erfahren was passiert ist und kann euch beruhigen.", fing sie an.

"Beruhigen?" Alle waren verwirrt und sahen Ulrike antwortsuchend an.

"Ja, es ist nämlich so...", fing sie mit der Erklärung an, als Shinou sie unterbrach.

"Dieser Wind, der auf der Erde aufgetaucht ist, stammt von keinem Feind. Er wurde von einem Abgesandten der Windgeister zu Erde geschickt, um dort eine bestimmte Person vor der Gefahr zu unterrichten, in der sie sich befindet.", erklärte er an Stelle von Ulrike.

"Warum habt ihr uns das nicht gesagt, bevor wir zur Erde aufgebrochen sind?", wollte Murata von seinem alten Freund und Kameraden wissen. Dieser lächelte nur verschmitzt.

"Das hatte ich auch eigentlich vor, aber... ich habe es vergessen zu erwähnen.", sagte er etwas verlegen. Murata war mal wie immer kurz davor seinem Freund eine Standpauke zu halten und...

"Shinou, wenn du immer solche wichtigen Sachen vergisst uns mitzuteilen, dann kann es sein, dass wir bald keine Lust mehr auf deine Launen haben." Diese Standpauke war noch recht harmlos, im Gegensatz zu den, die er sonst hält.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Person, die der Abgesandte aufsuchen sollte, die kleine Schwester von Yuri ist. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass sie in der Lage ist von der Erde in unsere Welt zu wechseln. Eure Familie steckt wirklich voller Überraschungen." Nach diesen Worten war es erst eine Weile lang still.

"Die Person, die dieser Abgesandte warnen soll, ist Kaori?", fragte Shori noch einmal nach.

"Ja. Auch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Familie von seiner Majestät noch tiefer in die Angelegenheiten vom Neuen Dämonenkönigreich hineingezogen werden.", sagte Ulrike in einem traurig klingendem Ton.

"Und sie ist in der Lage die Welten zu wechseln?", fragte Yuri.

"Ja, es war zwar nur ihre Seele, der ich begegnet bin, aber sie war definitiv in dieser Welt.

Auch wenn sie in einem Traum in diese Welt gelangt ist, macht das keinen großen Unterschied, im Gegenteil...", wollte er den Anwesenden erklären, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Murata hatte ihn unterbrochen.

"Verstehe, mit anderen Worten, sie besitzt gewaltige Kräfte, die sogar die von Yuri übertreffen könnten."

"WAAAAAAAAAAS?!", schrien Yuri, Shori und Wolfram im Chor. Conrad sah nur erstaunt auf den Großen Weisen.

"Das ist die einzige plausible Erklärung.", sagte Murata ernst. Alle, inklusiv Shinou und Murata, waren über diese Erkenntnis mehr alt überrascht.


	8. Was zu tun ist

**8\. Was zu tun ist  
**

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Morgen, die Angestellten gingen ihren Pflichten nach und diese komischen Vögel schrien dieses ´Böses Omen` in die Welt hinaus.

Yuri saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor einem Berg aus Papier, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Obwohl er nicht mal einen Tag lang weg war, hatte sich die Arbeit schon wieder angesammelt, denn auch Gwendal, der sonst immer bei Abwesenheit des Königs die Arbeit übernahm, war nicht da gewesen, um die anfallenden Angelegenheiten zu bearbeiten.

"Heika, solange wir hier auf Gwendal und Yosak warten, könntet ihr eure Langeweile doch mit diesem Stapel Arbeit vertreiben.", sagte Gunther mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Er war offensichtlich froh Yuri wiederzusehen.

'Als ob Arbeit Spaß machen würde.' dachte sich Yuri.

"Yuri, du solltest dir langsam mal angewöhnen härter zu arbeiten, sonst schaffst du nicht einmal den Schulabschluss.", meinte Shori ernstgemeint.

Yuri seufzte einmal tief und sah dann wieder den Papierkram vor sich stehen.

"Was macht Gwendal eigentlich?", wollte Yuri wissen.

"Er erklärt Yosak die Lage, in der wir uns gerade befinden, da er erst heute morgen hier im Schloss Ketsumei angekommen ist.", antwortete ihm Conrad, wie immer mit seiner sanften Stimme.

"Keine Sorge Shibuya, sobald sie hier sind können wir aufbrechen.", meinte Murata.

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und Gwendal kam zusammen mit Yosak in das Zimmer.

"Yo, Heika, Geika, lange nicht mehr gesehen.", begrüßte sie Yosak, danach wandte er sich zu Yuri und meinte: "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr auch eine jüngere Schwester habt, Bocchan."

"Das wusste niemand von uns, bis wir sie getroffen haben, Yosak.", erzählte Conrad seinem alten Freund.

"Ist das so...", meinte er nur und schwieg.

"Jetzt zu etwas wichtigerem. Was machen wir mit ihr, wenn wir sie gefunden haben? Wir können sie ja schlecht so weiterleben lassen, als wäre sie nicht in Gefahr.", erklärte Murata mit ernster Stimme.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum der Windgeist sie nicht einfach wieder zurück bringt.", sagte Gunther etwas irritiert.

"Es ist ganz einfach. Der beste Weg für diesen Windgeist, um Kaori zu beschützen, ist nun mal, wenn sie an diesem Ort mit ihr bleibt. Normalerweise, kann, außer Shibuya, seinem Bruder und dem dortigen Maou, niemand Maryoku einsetzten, deshalb ist extra für diesen Windgeist eine Barriere oder auch Bannkreis errichtet worden, der ihn beim nutzen von Maryoku unterstützt. Verlassen sie diesen, sinkt die Effektivität und lässt somit die Möglichkeit auf eine Entführung gegnerischerseits ansteigen. Deshalb müssen wir sie suchen.", erklärte Murata noch einmal alles.

"Das Problem ist, was machen wir mit ihr, wenn wir sie gefunden und nach Hause zurückgebracht haben?", fragte Wolfram.

"Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, die erste: Wir beobachten sie sobald sie das Haus verlässt und greifen ein, wenn uns etwas Merkwürdiges auffällt. Natürlich muss auch jemand auf sie aufpassen, wenn sie zu Hause ist. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, wir bringen sie, nachdem wir sie gefunden haben, sofort hierher, damit sie außer Reichweite für diese Personen ist.", sagte Murata.

Sie besprachen sich noch eine Weile und kamen dann zu einem Entschluss.

"Das heißt also, wenn wir sie gefunden haben, werden wir sie erst beobachten, damit unter ihren Freunden kein Verdacht aufkommt. Falls die Situation jedoch eskalieren sollte, werden wir sie sofort hierher, ins Neue Dämonenkönigreich bringen.", resümierte Gunther.

* * *

Jetzt war es schon Mittag und sie machten sich endlich auf den Weg zur Erde. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, konnten sie nicht in das königliche Bad gehen, sondern mussten eine Alternative finden. Zum Glück kannte sich Yosak gut mit der Umgebung aus, da er oft als Spion unterwegs war. Er brachte sie zum nächstgelegenen See, um von dort aus zur Erde zu gelangen.

"So, da wären wir. Das ist der am naheliegenste See, den ich kenne.", sagte Yosak mit in die Hüfte gestemmte Hände.

"Gut, dann brechen wir mal auf.", meinte Yuri.

Sie sprangen gleichzeitig in den See und wurden von einem Schwarzen Loch erfasst. Für Yosak, der das erste Mal so was durchlebte, war es ein lustiger kleiner Trip.

* * *

Als sie wieder auftauchten, fanden sie sich im See, der im Park liegt, wieder.

"Wir sind da. Huch, es dämmert ja schon.", meinte Yuri.

"Dann wird es aber Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, was meinst du Shibuya.", wollte er von seinem Freund wissen.

"Ja, dann fangen wir eben morgen nach der Schule mit der Suche an.", sagte Yuri entschlossen.

"Yosak, ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus bei mir zu übernachten. Bei Shibuya würde es nämlich ziemlich eng werden.", sagte Murata belustigend.

"Keineswegs Geika. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Heika, Taichou." Mit diesen Worten winkte er ab und folgte Murata.

"Wir sollten auch gehen, Yu-chan.", erklang die Stimme von Shori neben ihm.

Sie gingen nach Hause, jedoch kamen sie dort erst eine halbe Stunde später an, denn jedes Mädchen, dem sie begegnet sind, wollte unbedingt mit mindestens einem der drei Brüder reden.

'Es muss schön sein so gut bei Mädchen anzukommen.' dachte sich Shori. Yuri hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt.


	9. Der Plan

**9\. Der Plan  
**

_"Du darfst uns nicht enttäuschen, Kaze."_

"Das werde ich nicht, das verspreche ich euch.", sagte Kaze im Traum, bevor er seine Augen aufschlug und in das Gesicht von Kaori sah, das sich direkt über ihm befand.

"Was versprichst du?", fragt Kaori mit ihrer süßen Stimme. Er erschrak und richtete sich hastig auf. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass die Sonne gerade aufging.

"Die Sonne, wann ist sie untergegangen?", fragte er sich verwundert.

"Als du dich auf meinem Schoß ausgeruht hast. Du musst ja wirklich erschöpft gewesen sein, wenn du so lange hast schlafen können.", antwortete sie ihm. Er war überrascht, denn er hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Auch wurde er ein bisschen rot, als er über ihre Worte nachdachte.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie sein verlegenes Gesicht sah.

"G... gar nichts.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Sie war zwar nicht überzeugt davon, doch ließ sie es darauf beruhen. Sie stand auf und ging zu einem Fenster, durch das gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen.

"Sag mal Kaze, warum bist DU hierher gekommen? Es hätte doch auch jemand anderer sein können, jemand, der sich besser mit dieser Welt auskennt.", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Er sah sie komisch an, doch sie sah mit ihren reinen, unschuldigen Augen zurück, sodass er nicht anders konnte, als ihr seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Es ist so. Der Grund, warum ausgerechnet ich hierher geschickt wurde, um mit dir zu reden, ist der, dass ich in den Augen der anderen am geeignetsten dafür war. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, was mich dafür so geeignet gemacht hat. Aber, wenn das was mein Lehrer mir gesagt hat stimmt, dann wurde mir diese Aufgabe schon übergeben, als ich noch nicht einmal geboren war.

Wenn ich aber an meine Vergangenheit zurückdenke, dann kann ich das nicht wirklich glauben." Dieser letzte Satz klang traurig, er hatte wohl keine schöne Vergangenheit.

"Naja, auf jeden Fall haben sie mich beauftragt und ich werde ihr Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb muss ich dich darum bitten dieses Haus nicht zu verlassen, sonst könnten diejenigen, die hinter dir her sind, dich leichter gefangen nehmen.", sagte er mit ernster Stimme. Kaori sah ihn an, während das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne von hinten auf sie schien. Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und lächelte ihn an. Sie nickte.

"Na schön, aber was ist mit meinen Brüdern? Sie werden sicherlich nach mir suchen, außerdem werden sie sicher denken, dass du mir etwas schlimmes antun willst, da du mich ´entführt` hast." Sie blickt bestürzt auf den Boden. Kaze lächelte und meinte dann:

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich habe vom Wind erfahren, dass sie nach deiner ´Entführung` in die andere Welt gegangen, daher bin ich mir sicher, dass Shinou-heika ihnen alles erklärt hat."

"Shinou-heika?", sagte sie in einem fragendem Ton.

"Ja, er ist der erste Dämonenkönig geworden, nachdem er Soushu besiegt und das Neue Dämonenkönigreich aufgebaut hat. Er ist es auch derjenige, der deinen Bruder ausgewählt hat Dämonenkönig zu werden.", erklärte er, als er sah, dass sie mit diesem Namen nichts anfangen kann. Jetzt wusste sie, wen er meinte. Trotzdem, sie hatte das Gefühl ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein.

'Das ist unmöglich, immerhin bin ich noch nie im Neuen Dämonenkönigreich gewesen.' dachte sie und legte ihr Stirn in Falten. Kaze sah das und fragte sie:

"Über was denkst du nach?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an. Um ihn nicht auch noch so zu verwirren, wie sie es war, sagte sie schnell:

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wann ich dann nach Hause gehen darf. Und zur Schule muss ich auch." Er sah sie an und sagte:

"Ich fürchte du musst darauf warten, dass dich seine Majestät der Dämonenkönig oder einer seiner Gefolgsmänner findet. Ich kann ihnen leider keine allzu deutlichen Zeichen geben, da auch Feinde dadurch heraus finden könnten, wo du dich befindest. Uns bleibt nichts anderes möglich, als zu warten. Außer dir fällt etwas ein, was deinen Brüder auf der Suche nach dir hilft. Es muss aber etwas sein, was für die Anderen belanglos wirkt."

Sie überlegte kurz, da fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Könnten wir denn dafür sorgen, dass sie mich hören?", wollte sie von Kaze wissen.

"Das könnten wir schon, aber die Feinde werden dich auch hören.", sagte er skeptisch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich meine doch nicht so, dass ich nach ihnen rufe, sondern mittels eines Liedes, das nur meine engsten Freunde kennen.", erklärte sie ihm. Dieser Plan war gut genug, um ihm eine Chance zu geben.


	10. Probleme

**10\. Probleme  
**

Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und alle saßen am Frühstückstisch. Alle? Nein, einer fehlte.

"Ihr seid euch sicher, dass Kao-chan nichts passiert ist?", fragte Miko besorgt.

"Ja, da sind wir uns ganz sicher. Immerhin haben wir diese Information aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle.", antwortete Yuri, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie sehr man auf die Aussage von Shinou vertrauen konnte. Um seine Mutter jedoch nicht zu verunsichern, fügte er noch hinzu: "Wir werden sie heute nach der Schule suchen und mit Sicherheit finden."

Das klag zwar sehr überzeugend, aber selbst Yuri wusste nicht, ob er schon so früh damit rechnen konnte. Immerhin hatte er die Hilfe von seinen Freunden und den spitzen Informationsbeschaffer Yosak auf seiner Seite.

Nachdem sie zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, machte sich Yuri auf den Weg zur Schule.

"Yuri, wo willst du denn so früh schon hin?", fragte Ihn Wolfram, der ihn beim Schuhe anziehen beobachtete.

"Zur Schule. In dieser Welt bin ich ein normaler Oberschüler und muss wie alle anderen auch in die Schule gehen. Man könnte es mit den Unterrichtsstunden von Gunther vergleichen."

* * *

"Hatschii!"

"Gesundheit.", wünschte Gisela ihrem Adoptivvater.

"Danke Gisela.", entgegnete er ihr.

'Ich frage mich ob seine Majestät gerade an mich denkt. Ach Heika.'

* * *

Ein kalter Schauer lief Yuri den Rücken herunter.

'Was war denn das?' fragte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Als er die Tür öffnete, standen Murata und Yosak davor.

"Warum machst du jetzt schon auf Shibuya, wir haben doch noch gar nicht geklingelt.", fragte Murata scherzend.

"Haha, sehr lustig. Aber sag mal, warum seid ihr hier?", fragte er seinen Freund zurück.

"Geika meint, solange ihr in der Schule seid, könnten wir anderen uns schon einmal ein bisschen auf die Suche nach eurer kleinen Schwester machen.", antwortete ihm Yosak.

"Also dann, wir sollten los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. Shibuya, kommst du?", schrie Murata seinem Freund zu, der noch immer auf der Türschwelle stand.

* * *

In der Schule lief alles ganz normal ab. Erste Stunde Mathe. Zweite und dritte Stunde Geschichte, dann erst einmal Pause. Danach Japanisch und Englisch. Und dann noch Geographie.

"Puh. Warum muss ein Schultag auch immer so lang sein.", seufzte Yuri.

"Hey Yuri! Hier ist jemand, der mit dir reden will.", schrie ihm einer seiner Klassenkameraden zu. 'Na toll. Jetzt haben wir Mittagspause und ich kann mich nicht einmal ausruhen.' ärgerte er sich. Das Mädchen, das mit ihm reden wollte, war jünger als er und ging auch auf eine andere Schule. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass das Mädchen die gleiche Schuluniform trug, wie seine kleine Schwester sonst auch. Er wunderte sich, was sie von ihm wollte.

"Bist du Yuri, Yuri Shibuya?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern.

"Ja, das bin ich. Was ist los?", fragte er zurück.

"Ich bin Misuzu. Misuzu Hiragawa. Ich wollte wissen, was mit Kaori ist. Sie war heute nicht im Unterricht und auch sonst nirgends.", wollte sie von ihrem Gegenüber wissen.

"Kaori? ..."

'Mist was mache ich denn jetzt. Ich kann ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass sie entführt worden ist, sie sich aber keine Sorgen machen muss, da der Entführer ihr nichts tun wird.'

"Kaori ist, ähm... krank, ja genau sie ist krank und war deshalb nicht in der Schule.", antwortete er ihr in der Hoffnung, sie würde es ihm abkaufen. Sie sah ihn nur ratlos an.

"Das ist komisch, sonst sagt sie mir doch immer, wenn sie nicht zur Schule kommen kann. Das ist so gar nicht ihre Art.", sagte sie leise vor sich hin.

"Du redest ja von ihr, als wenn du sie kennen würdest.", bemerkte Yuri. Daraufhin hob Misuzu ihren Kopf ruckartig nach oben und meinte:

"Natürlich, immerhin ist sie meine beste Freundin und wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse.", entgegnete sie ihm.

"Deshalb bin auch zu dir gekommen, um zu fragen was mit ihr ist. Sie hat mir nämlich viel über ihre Brüder erzählt."

'Die beste Freundin von Kaori also. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen sie anzulügen, aber es ist besser so.'

Yuri war in seinen Gedanken versunken, als ihn Misuzu´s Stimme aus diesen heraus riss.

"Ich würde Kaori gerne nach der Schule heute besuchen und ihr die Hausaufgaben vorbeibringen."

"Ja, mach das.", sagte erst. Als er dann aber registrierte, was er da gerade erlaubt hatte, schrie er: "Waaaaas?" Die Schulglocke übertönte jedoch sein Geschrei und er merkte, dass

Misuzu schon weg war.

'Na toll. Was hast du dir jetzt wieder eingebrockt Yuri.' dachte er, während er zur nächsten Stunde ging.


	11. Neue Anhaltspunkte

**11\. Neue Anhaltspunkte  
**

'Beeil dich Yuri. Du musst die anderen warnen.'

Er rannte so schnell es ging nach Hause, um das bevorstehende Problem mit seinen Freunden zu besprechen. Als er am Park vorbei rannte, traf er dort auf Murata. Dieser lächelte wie immer und schrie zu Yuri herüber:

"Hey, Shibuya."

Yuri drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und entgegnete ihm ebenso kurz:

"Keine Zeit. Ich muss mich beeilen."

Murata war etwas verwirrt, doch kurz darauf wusste er, dass sich Yuri schon Wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

"Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, Shibuya?", wollte er von seinem Freund wissen, der diese Frage nicht mehr ganz verstand, da er weiter gelaufen war.

"Also echt.", seufzte er und rannte hinter Yuri her. Während sie zu Yuris Haus liefen, erklärte dieser seinem Freund kurz, warum er so in Eile war.

"Da hast du dir aber eine enorme Suppe eingebrockt. Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir noch rechtzeitig kommen."

Sie standen vor der Haustür und trauten sich erst nicht diese aufzumachen. Yuri atmete einmal tief ein und drückte die Türklinke herunter. Er trat zusammen mit seinem Freund ein. Wie es sich gehört, kündigte er sein Heimkehren an. Ein Fehler, denn gleich stürmte sein Verlobter auf ihn zu und schrie ihn an.

"Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, Yuri!"

"Hallo Wolfram.", sagte er zu ihm.

"Was heißt hier ´Hallo`? Du hast mal wieder nicht nachgedacht, bevor du geredet hast, nicht wahr?", fragte er ihn wütend, ohne eine richtige Antwort zu erwarten.

"Was meinst du damit?", stellte er sich dumm. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass er von dem sprach, was er hatte vermeiden wollen.

'Wir sind zu spät.'

"Zum Glück konnten wir diesem Mädchen versichern, dass wir deine Schwester finden.", sagte Wolfram. Yuri atmete aus.

'Zum Glück stehen mir jetzt Conrad und die anderen zur Seite.' dachte er erleichtert.

"Wolfram, könntest du seine Majestät und seine Eminenz eintreten lassen?", ertönte es von hinten. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den ältesten der drei Brüder, der, mit einer Schürze und einem Backblech in der Hand, in der Tür zur Küche stand.

"Mr. Cool Pferdeschwanz, was machst du mit dem Blech im Flur?", hörte man Miko aus der Küche rufen. Als sie aus dieser in den Flur trat, sah sie ihren Sohn und seinen Freund schwer atmend in der Tür stehen.

"Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Ihr seht so fertig aus.", wunderte sie sich.

"Es ist so, Shibuya wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, da er noch etwas wichtiges zu bereden hatte. Aber wie es aussieht, sind wir zu spät.", antwortete Murata. Miko legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand und meinte:

"Meint ihr etwa Suzu-chan? Darüber müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, Yuris Nazukeoya und sein Freund begleiten sie gerade nach Hause. Sie war geschockt, als sie das von Kao-chan gehört hat."

'Wer wäre nicht geschockt darüber gewesen?' fragte sich Yuri in Gedanken.

"Naja, immerhin wäre das dann erledigt. Und wie gehen wir die suche nach Kaori jetzt an?" Kaum hatte Yuri zu ende gesprochen, da klingelte auch schon das Telefon.

"Ja, hier bei Shibuya? Oh Nazukeoya-san was ist?", fragte Miko, nachdem sie den Telefonhörer aufgehoben hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Was? Ihr habt eine Spur von Kaori entdeckt?" Alle sahen mit geweiteten Augen auf Miko. Diese Nachricht war mehr als erfreulich.


	12. Allein gelassen

**12\. Allein gelassen**

Lord Weller legte auf und stopfte das Handy, das ihm Miko mitgegeben hatte, in eine Tasche seiner Hose.

"Diese Dinger sind ganz praktisch, findest du nicht auch, Taichou?", meinte Yozak witzelnd.

Sie rannten beide einer Person hinterher, die Conrad vor dem Haus von Misuzu als die Person wiedererkannt hat, die Kaori entführt hatte.

"Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, warum er ausgerechnet dort aufgetaucht ist.", fragte sich Conrad.

"Das werden wir schon noch herausfinden. Ach ja, was ich noch wissen will..." Yozak drehte seinen Kopf, um nach hinten zu sehen.

"Warum folgst du uns eigentlich, Kleine?", wollte Yozak von Misuzu wissen.

Diese sah den Halb-Mazoku, was sie allerdings nicht weiß, an und meinte dann:

"Der Typ da vorne weiß vielleicht wo Kaori ist und wenn das so ist, dann will ich mit. Immerhin ist Kaori meine beste Freundin."

Die beiden Männer vor ihr waren zwar alles andere als einverstanden damit, jedoch hatten sie keine Zeit, um sie umzustimmen.

"Aber wenn es gefährlich wird, musst du wegrennen.", sagte Conrad mit einer belehrenden Stimme.

* * *

_~ Währendessen ~  
_

* * *

"Beeil dich mal ein bisschen Murata.", meckerte Yuri seinen Freund an, der kurz davor stand vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen.

"Jetzt warte doch mal Shibuya...", fing er an, kam aber nicht weiter, da Yuri schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen war.

"Also wirklich, wenn jemand mit dir redet, dann solltest du auch gefälligst zuhören.", maulte Murata vor sich hin.

"Hey Yuri, weißt du überhaupt wohin wir müssen?", wollte Wolfram von seinem Verlobten wissen.

"Natürlich. Conrad und Yozak waren auf dem Weg, um Kaoris Freundin nach Hause zu bringen. Mit anderen Worten: wenn wir zu ihrem Haus gehen, werden wir unterwegs schon auf die zwei treffen.", antwortete Yuri vor Überzeugung platzend.

In diesem Augenblick sahen alle vier (Shori ist auch dabei) Conrad, Yozak und Misuzu die Straße vor ihnen entlang laufen.

"Da sind sie ja.", freute sich Yuri darüber, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

"CONRAD! YOZAK!", schrie Yuri ihnen entgegen.

Die Zwei genannten Personen sahen sich in die Richtung um und erblickten seine Majestät und die anderen. Die Dritte machte keine Anstalten anzuhalten. Sie verfolgte weiterhin die Person vor ihr.

"Heika. Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte Lord Weller seinen Namensempfänger.

"Intuition.", antwortete Yuri mit hervorstehender Brust.

"Du musst nicht so Stolz auf dich sein Yu-chan. Das war nur Glück und hat überhaupt nichts mit Intuition zu tun.", belehrte Shori seinen kleinen Bruder.

"Wen habt ihr denn bis gerade eben verfolgt?", wollte Wolfram von seinem älteren Bruder Conrad wissen.

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass sie die Person aus den Augen verloren hatte und nicht nur das, nein.

"Sag mal Yozak, hast du eine Ahnung wo das Mädchen Misuzu ist?", fragte Conrad seinen alten Freund und Kampfgefährten. Dieser sah sich um und meinte schulterzuckend:

"Könnte sein, dass sie einfach weitergelaufen ist."

* * *

'Verdammt, warum konzentrieren sie sich nicht auf den Typen. Egal, dann verfolge ich ihn eben alleine.' Diese Gedanken gingen Misuzu durch den Kopf. Sie folgte noch immer der Person vor ihr und gelang so in einen Wald.

"Komisch, ich wusste gar nicht dass es hier einen solchen Wald gibt. Ich dachte immer die einzige größere Baumgruppe findet man im Park."

Sie sah sich um und bemerkte ein kleines Häuschen, das im Wald versteckt liegt.

"So wie es aussieht, habe ich die Mazoku aus der anderen Welt unterwegs verloren.", seufzte der Mann, den sie die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte.

"Zu dumm. Wo ich mir doch extra die Mühe gegeben habe die Gestalt dieses Windgeistes anzunehmen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Er drehte sich zu Misuzu um.

"Sieh an. Wen haben wir den da? Ein kleines Mädchen. Zu dumm, dass du nicht in der Lage bist das Mädchen, hinter dem ich schon so lange her bin, aus diesem verdammten Bannkreis zu holen.", meinte er in einem bedrohenden Ton.

'Und was machst du jetzt, Misuzu? Wärst du doch auch nur stehen geblieben.'


	13. Wieder daheim

**13\. Wieder daheim  
**

"Und was machen wir jetzt? Den Mann, den ihr bis jetzt verfolgt habt, den können wir jetzt wohl vergessen.", meinte Shori.

Die anderen sahen sich fragend an, als Murata dann meinte:

"Wenn Shibuya no Imoto no Tomodachi (Freundin von Shibuyas Schwester) diesem Mann gefolgt ist, dann müssen wir sie finden, um den Mann zu finden. Miko-san hat mir zufällig gesagt, dass die Nummer von ihr auf dem Handy gespeichert ist, das sie dir gegeben hat Weller-kyo. Anscheinend ist das Kaoris Handy."

Conrad holte das kleine Gerät aus seiner Tasche und gab es Yuri, da er die Schrift nicht lesen konnte. Yuri suchte in der Kontaktliste nach dem Namen Misuzu Hiragawa. Als er ihn gefunden hatte drückte er auf den grünen Knopf (ihr wisst was ich meine).

_Beep...Beep...Beep... Klick!_

"Hiragawa-san? Ich bin Yuri Shi..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LASSEN SIE MICH SOFORT LOS. HILFE, IRGENDJEMAND!", hörte man durch das Handy.

"Hiragawa-san? Hiragawa-san!"

_Klick! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

Alle standen geschockt da, da sie alle gehört hatten was mit Misuzu passierte.

"Mist. Und jetzt?", fragte Yuri ins blaue hinein. Wütend und wissend das er der Freundin seiner Schwester nicht helfen konnte.

"Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder Yuri. Es bringt uns auch nicht weiter, wenn wir uns hier unnötig aufregen.", sagte Wolfram scharf aber mit einem beruhigendem Unterton.

Yuri versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

"Yuri gib mir mal das Handy.", sagte Shori zu seinem Bruder.

Er nahm das Handy seiner Schwester ohne auf die Reaktion seines Bruders zu achten. Er holte noch ein anderes Gerät aus seiner Tasche, das wie ein kleiner Laptop aussah. Er schloss Handy an Laptop an und versuchte eine Verbindung zu etwas aufzubauen.

"Was machst du denn da Shori?", fragte ihn Yuri.

"Das heißt Onii-chan.", sagte Shori. "Ich versuche mit Hilfe von diesem Mini-Laptop das GPS-Signal von Misuzus Handy aufzuspüren." (Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das in Wirklichkeit funktioniert, deshalb versucht bitte damit zu leben)

Als die Verbindung hergestellt war, konnte man einen roten Punkt sehen, der sich ziemlich in der Nähe von ihnen befand.

"Da ist sie.", sagte Shori triumphierend.

"Na dann los!", drängte Yuri seine Freunde plus Bruder.

* * *

Als sie an dem Ort ankamen, an dem Shori das Handy-Signal von Misuzu empfangen hatte, sahen sie niemanden.

"Ich bekomme heute aber viel Besuch von Leuten. Dieses mal scheinen die Gäste jedoch die zu sein auf die ich gewartet habe.", hörte man eine Baritonstimme sagen. Alle sahen in die Richtung aus der sie die Stimme vernommen haben und sahen wie Misuzu von dem Besitzer der Stimme fallengelassen wurde. Bevor ihr Körper den Boden unsanft berührt hätte, wehte ein starker Wind, der ihren Körper die letzten Meter sanft zu Boden trug.

"Hmpf. Schön das du unsere kleine Party auch besuchen kommst, Kaze.", sagte der Unbekannte zu dem 'Entführer'.

"Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Akuto.", entgegnete Kaze.

"Hey du, wo ist Kaori?", schrie Yuri zu Kaze.

"Yuri, er ist nicht der Böse, hast du den nicht zugehört als man uns alles erklärt hat? Henachoko!", sagte Wolfram mit etwas sauerer Stimme.

"Henachoko yu na!", entgegnete Yuri ebenfalls sauer.

Conrad und Yozak haben ihre Kampfhaltung eingenommen, da sie beide die Gefahr spürten, die von Akuto ausging.

Akuto sah sich um, seufzte und sagte dann:

"So wie es jetzt aussieht, ist es wohl besser wenn ich mich zurückziehe. Aber seid gewiss, ich komme wieder und nehme die kleine Prinzessin dann mit mir."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Abendrot. Conrad und Yozak steckten ihre heimlich mitgeführten Schwerter wieder weg.

"Wen meint er wohl mit 'kleine Prinzessin'?", fragte sich Yuri selbst.

Die anderen dachten alle nur, 'Wie kann man nur eine so kurze Leitung haben.'

"Er meint deine kleine Schwester, Yuri-heika.", sagte Kaze.

Er kniete sich vor ihn hin und sagte:

"Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung für das 'Entführen' eurer jüngeren Schwester. Aber wir dachten es sei der einzige Weg gewesen sie von Akuto zu schützen. Vorerst."

"Aha, ich verstehe, glaube ich zumindest. Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind, wo ist Kaori eigentlich?", fragte Yuri die vor sich knienden Person.

"Eure Schwester befindet sich...", fing er an.

"Hier!", beendete eine süßliche Mädchenstimme den Satz.

Als sämtliche Anwesenden ihren Blick auf den Besitzer der Stimme richteten, sahen sie ein Mädchen, das ihnen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihnen kam.

"KAORI!" Shori rannte seiner kleinen Schwester entgegen und umarmte sie.

'Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das erinnert mich an Gunthers Umarmungen.' dachte Yuri

* * *

"Hatschii!"

"Gesundheit. Und du bist wirklich nicht erkältet?", fragte Gisela ihren Adoptivvater.

"Danke Gisela und nein mir geht es gut.", entgegnete er ihr.

'Ich frage mich ob seine Majestät gerade an mich denkt. Ach Heika.'

* * *

"Nii-san, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft.", sagte Kaori mit heiserer Stimme.

Daraufhin lies Shori seine Schwester los.

"Du glaubst nicht was für sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben.", sagte Yuri, als er seine Geschwister erreicht hatte. Kaori sah sich um und entdeckte Misuzu bewusstlos da liegen. Conrad hatte sie gründlich auf Verletzungen abgesucht aber glücklicherweise nichts entdeckt.

"Suzu-chan!", rief sie und lief auf ihre Freundin zu.

Sie kniete sich neben sie und sah sie besorgt an.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie ist nur bewusstlos. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schon bald aufwachen wird.", sagte Conrad beruhigend zu Kaori.

Sie war sichtlich erleichtert als sie das gehört hatte. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause um noch vor Einbruch der Nacht dort anzukommen. Auf halbem Weg verabschiedeten sich Murata und Yozak, da sie in die andere Richtung mussten. Der Rest der Truppe brachte Misuzu noch nach Hause, wo Kaori Frau Hiragawa noch alles erklären musste. Natürlich war es nicht die Wahrheit sondern eine Lüge. Als sie das auch hinter sich hatten, ging es direkt nach Hause. Dort warteten schon Gwendal immer noch in der Schürze und Miko Shibuya auf die Rückkehr der anderen. Als die Tür aufging und Miko das 'Tadaima' von Kaori hörte, schlang sie ihre Arme um sie und musste erst einmal vor Erleichterung weinen. Kaori versuchte ihre Mutter zu beruhigen was ihr sehr gut gelang. Das Abendessen war dann wie sonst auch. Danach räumten Miko und Kaori alles auf, obwohl alle sagten sie solle sich doch ausruhen.

"Ihr solltet euch lieber ausruhen, immerhin seid ihr den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen um mich zu finden.", sagte Kaori mit einem befehlshaberischem Unterton.

Da sowohl Yuri als auch Shori wussten wie dickköpfig ihr Schwester sein konnte beließen sie es dabei. Die Nacht brach an und im Haus wurde es ruhiger.

* * *

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns schon bald wiedersehen werden Kaori Shibuya.", säuselte 'der Wind' bevor er in weite Ferne verschwand.


	14. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

**14\. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse  
**

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und obwohl alle noch recht müde von der Rettungsaktion am vorigen Tag waren, zwangen sie sich aus ihren gemütlichen Betten, um sich zu besprechen, was jetzt noch kommen würde.

Yuri schlug die Augen auf, um festzustellen, dass er auf dem Boden lag und in seinem Bett sich ein verzogener kleiner Prinz breitmachte. Er stand auf und sah besagte Person mit genervtem Blick an.

"Warum um alles in der Welt muss ich sogar in meiner eigenen Welt mit dir in einem Bett schlafen?", fragte er den Empfänger seiner Blicke. Eigentlich wollte er schreien, aber er fand es rücksichtslos von ihm am frühen morgen schon für Lärm zu Sorgen. Typisch Yuri. Die Person, uns allen bekannt als Wolfram von Bielefeld, wendete sich im Schlaf so, das sein Gesicht jetzt in die Richtung seines Verlobten zeigte, bevor er seine emerald-grünen Augen aufschlug und in das Gesichts seines Königs sah.

"Guten Morgen, Weichei.", sagte er mit verschlafener Stimme.

"Nenn mich nicht immer Weichei, außerdem warum liegst du überhaupt in meinem Bett?", fragte Yuri in einem etwas lauterem Ton.

Jetzt war Wolfram eingeschnappt und antwortete in seiner gewohnten verzogenen Stimme der Frage seines Gegenübers:

"Was denkst du denn, ich bin immer noch dein Verlobter. Da ist es doch natürlich, dass wir in ein und demselben Bett schlafen können."

"So meinte ich das nicht. Ich habe mich schon längst daran gewöhnt, aber wenn wir hier bei mir zu Hause sind, musst du woanders schlafen. Wenn nicht falle ich dank deines unruhigen Schlafes jeden Abend aus dem Bett.", sagte Yuri in der Hoffnung, dass Wolfram die Logik, die dahinter steht auch verstehen würde.

Der kleine Streit der zwei ging noch ein wenig so weiter, bis es an der Zimmertür klopfte. Beide wandten sich der Tür zu, um zu sehen wer so früh schon etwas von ihnen wollte. Die Tür ging jedoch nicht auf. Sie hörten nur eine Stimme, die von der anderen Seite kam.

"Nii-san? Okaa-san hat mich gebeten euch zum Frühstück zu holen."

Yuri lächelte und antwortete:

"Danke Kaori, wir sind dann gleich unten."

* * *

Als endlich Yuri und Wolfram unten ankamen, saßen alle schon am Tisch und aßen bereits ihr Frühstück. Die zwei nahmen ihren Platz ein und wünschten erst einmal allen einen guten morgen.

"Guten Morgen, ..." "...Yu-chan." "...Heika." "...Bocchan.", erklang es mehrstimmig als Antwort.

"Und mich habt ihr wohl vergessen, was?", fragte Wolfram alle Anwesenden scharf.

"Natürlich haben wir das nicht Wolf-chan.", war die Antwort von Miko Shibuya.

Als auch er anfing sein Frühstück zu verzehren, fiel ihm auf, dass Kaori, die ihnen einigen Ärger bereitet hat, nicht mehr da war. Neugierig fragte er in die Runde:

"Wo ist eigentlich Kaori? Ich kann sie nicht sehen."

"Kao-chan hat diese Woche Putzdienst in der Schule, deshalb muss sie früher zur Schule.", antwortete ihm Miko mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ja, anders als Yuri nimmt Kaori ihr schulische Bildung sehr ernst.", kommentierte Shori die Antwort seiner Mutter.

"Shori!", sagte Yuri scharf zu seinem älteren Bruder.

Yuri hustete gespielt, um sich ein wenig zu sammeln.

"Auf jeden Fall werden wir heute noch mit ihr über alles reden müssen. Aber das muss noch bis nach der Schule warten."

Damit war er fertig und aß in Ruhe sein Frühstück zu ende. Danach machte auch er sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

* * *

Die Mädchen schauten alle auf das etwas ungewöhnliche Grüppchen, dass auf dem Weg zur Schule war. Ein etwas genervter Yuri lief diesem Grüppchen voran.

"Also, wisst ihr, ihr hättet auch zu Hause bleiben können. Ihr wisst doch, diese Welt ist sicherer als Shin Makoku. Hier läuft keiner mit Schwertern in der Öffentlichkeit herum und das wohl wichtigste von allen, hier bin ich nur ein normaler Oberschüler, mit anderen Worten hier will mir keiner ans Leder.", sagte er zu seinen Begleitern.

'In Shin Makoku hat sich dies auch stark verringert, aber egal.' fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

"Das wissen wir Heika, trotzdem ich würde zu gerne einmal eure Schule sehen. Und Wolfram lässt euch sowieso nicht aus den Augen, nicht war?", der große braunhaarige Mann, den ich immer mit einem Lächeln sah, blickte zu seinem jüngeren Bruder Wolfram.

"Natürlich lasse ich Yuri nicht aus den Augen, wer weiß was dieses leichtes Bürschchen sonst noch anstellen würde.", sagte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, von der Yuri wusste, das es sinnlos war sie anzufechten.

"Na schön, aber wenn ich in der Schule bin, geht ihr wieder nach Hause, habt ihr verstanden? Ich komme dann später mit Kaori und Murata.", sagte Yuri resignierend.

"Ja, Heika.", antwortete ihm Conrad.

"Conrad, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, du hast mir meinen Namen gegeben, Nazukeoya.", entgegnete Yuri seinem Namensgeber.

"Entschuldige, Yuri.", sagte dieser.

Inzwischen hatten sie Yuris Schule erreicht. Er verabschiedete sich noch kurz von seinen Freunden und ging dann ins Schulgebäude. _

Der Tag ging wie jeder andere zu ende, naja fast. Die Mädchen, die Yuri am Morgen mit seinen zwei attraktiven Begleitern gesehen haben, löcherten ihn den ganzen Tag mit Fragen.

"Man bin ich froh, dass ich das hinter mir habe." Erleichtert äußerte er sich darüber.

"Hahaha, das muss ja toll gewesen sein Shibuya. Aber du müsstest doch inzwischen mit solchen Situationen vertraut sein. Immerhin bist du in Shin Makoku doch der Schönling.", meinte Murata witzelnd.

"Hahaha, sehr witzig Murata. Könntest du solche Kommentare bitte unterlassen, wenn Kaori anwesend ist?", fragte Yuri seinen Freund flehend.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich Nii-san. Ich verstehe das schon.", sagte Kaori, bevor sie anfing zu kichern.

'Nicht du auch noch. Bitte werde nicht zu so jemandem wie Murata.' flehte er sie in Gedanken an.

Sie erreichten das Haus der Shibuyas. Dort warteten schon ungeduldig die Mazoku. Obwohl, ungeduldig war nur einer von ihnen, Wolfram.

"Was hat das denn solange gedauert, Yuri?", wollte er von seinem Verlobten wissen.

"Wolfram, die Schule geht nun einmal so lange und es war nicht meine Schuld, Kaori musste noch etwas in ihrer Schule erledigen, deshalb durften wir noch auf sie warten.", versuchte Yuri dem aufgebrachten Wolfram zu erklären. Dieser starrte ihn nur an, danach fiel sein Blick auf Kaori. Diese nickte nur stumm. Er lies von ihm ab. Yuri atmete auf.

"Wir haben schon auf dich euch drei gewartet.", sagte Yozak munter wie immer.

"Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Yuri wieder voll motiviert.

"Du hast Recht Shibuya, lasst uns sofort aufbrechen.", meinte Murata.

"Eigentlich wollte ich Kaori erst einmal alles erklären, bevor wir zurück nach Shin Makoku gehen.", sagte Yuri zu seinem Freund. Dieser grinste nur, während die Gläser seiner Brille das Licht spiegelten und so einen Blick auf seine Augen verhinderte.

"Ich glaube was Ken-san damit sagen will ist, dass ich eine bessere Erklärung in Shin Makoku bekommen werde.", sagte Kaori mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Sie hat Recht Shibuya, das was wir zur Zeit wissen, ist höchst wahrscheinlich nicht alles was Ulrike und Shinou wissen, deshalb...", von seinem ernsten ich wechselte Murata in sein ich, das Yuri als den wahren Murata bezeichnete. "... deshalb sollten wir zurück, damit wir auch den Rest erfahren."

_-Ende der Diskussion-_

* * *

"Und wieder benutzen wir unser altes Planschbecken als Weg.", sagte Yuri etwas gelangweilt, da er schon langsam all den Trubel für normal empfand._  
_

"Also dann. Seid ihr alle bereit?", fragte er in die Runde. Alle anwesenden nickten und schon ging es los. Sie stellten sich in das Wasser und um sie herum fing das Wasser an Kreise zu ziehen. Nach und nach entstand ein Strudel, der alle nach unten zog, um sie dann in Shin Makoku wieder rauszulassen.


	15. Der Feind und ihr Ziel, Kaori?

**15\. Der Feind und ihr Ziel, Kaori?  
**

"Die Schöpfergötter sind entstanden, als der Mensch das fürchten lernte. Der Urkönig hat diese versiegelt ohne zu wissen was sie waren. Wie töricht von ihm, denn sie konnten Besitz von ihm nehmen und so den Einzigen, der mächtig genug wäre sie ein zweites Mal zu besiegen in die Knie gezwungen. Doch er hatte schon dafür gesorgt. Nach tausenden von Jahren kehrte die Seele, die sie erneut besiegen sollte zurück und wurde Dämonenkönig. Auch der zweite Kampf ging zu Gunsten der Sterblichen aus. Doch dieses Mal werden wir den Sieg davontragen und die Welt in ihren Grundpfeilern erschüttern. Wo Menschen sind, ist Furcht und wo Furcht ist entstehen wir immer wieder neu. Wir bestehen von Anfang der Zeit und werden auch bis zum Ende bestehen."

Der Mann, gehüllt in eine graue Kutte, beendete seine Lesung und wandte sich an seine gleichgesinnten. Auch sie waren in graue Kutten gehüllt und jeder hatte eine brennende Kerze in der Hand. Sie erhoben sich und schrien dann im Chor:

"Furcht ist unsere Kraft. Angst ist unser Schwert und Zweifel ist unser Schild."

Der Chor legte sich und sie verließen den Raum, der einem unterirdischem Kerker gleichkam und offenbar auch als einer diente. An den Wänden waren Ketten eingelassen, die zur Zeit zwar leer, aber früher sicher für viele den Tod hatte bedeutet.

Der Prediger war noch nicht gegangen. Allem Anschein nach wartete er auf etwas ganz bestimmtes.

Ein Mann mit Schwert und Umhang betrat den Kerker und kniete sich vor ihm nieder.

"Meister, ich bin von der Erde zurückgekehrt. Dummerweise war ich nicht schnell genug und der Gesandte der Windgeister kam mir zuvor. Das Mädchen, das ihr haben wolltet befindet sich jetzt in der Gewalt unserer Gegner, dem Dämonenvolk.", berichtete Akuto seinem Herrn.

Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sagte nichts. Für lange Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Der Prediger wandte sich jetzt seinem Untergebenen zu.

"Gut so. Für uns wäre es sowieso schwer gewesen sie hierher zu bringen. So hat uns der Maou einen großen Gefallen getan. Sie befindet sich jetzt hier in dieser Welt und ist für uns leichter zu erreichen.", meinte er.

"Was gedenkt ihr nun zu tun Meister Kyofu?", wollte Akuto von ihm wissen.

"Es ist zwar leichter für uns sie zu erreichen, aber in ihre Nähe zu kommen und sie hierher zu bringen wird schwerer sein als vorher. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie sich jetzt in Shin Makoku aufhält und von Wachen des Königs und von anderen Kriegern beschützt wird. Außerdem befindet sich der Große Weise und der Urkönig auf ihrer Seite und diese zwei sollte man auch nicht unterschätzen. Es wäre klüger erst einmal abzuwarten und im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen."

Er machte eine Pause, um zu überlegen. Dabei legte er den Finger an sein Kinn, so als wolle er einen Pickel verstecken. (tut mir leid, aber das musste einfach sein)

"Trotzdem kann es nicht schaden frühzeitig Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Akuto, da sie dich schon einmal gesehen haben, kann ich dich nicht auf diese Mission schicken.", fuhr Kyofu fort.

Akuto kniete immer noch auf dem Boden doch jetzt war auch sein Blick diesem zugewandt.

"Utagai, komm her.", rief er und aus den Schatten trat eine weitere Gestalt. Es war ein Mann mit kurzen blauen Haaren und ebenso blauen Augen.

"Utagai, du als Halbdämon wirst es einfacher haben als alle anderen sich als Wache ins Schloss des Blutigen Eides einzuschleichen und ein Auge auf unsere Zielperson zu werfen. Sorge dafür, dass du so nah wie möglich an sie heran kommst. Gewinne ihr Vertrauen und wir haben schon gewonnen.", gab Kyofu ihm seinen Auftrag.

"Jawohl, Meister"

Mit diesen Worten verließ es den Kerker und würde erst wieder in Shin Makoku auftauchen.

"Akuto!"

"Ja!", antwortete dieser.

"Solange bis wir Nachricht von Utagai bekommen, wirst du Zeit haben einen Plan zu entwerfen wie wir am besten ins Schloss eindringen und sie an uns bringen können."

"Jawohl."

Er stand auf und ging davon. Meister Kyofu wandte sich wieder dem Altar vor sich zu.

"Bald, schon bald wird diese Welt wieder vor der Macht der Schöpfergötter erzittern und dann meine liebe Kaori, wirst du es sein, die den Maou, deinen Bruder daran hindern wird uns aufzuhalten. Muhahahahahaha..."

Das Gelächter war noch eine ganze Weile zu hören, bis es dann mit dem Aufgehen der Sonne erlosch.


	16. Ankunft in Shin Makoku

**16\. Ankunft in Shin Makoku**

Als Kaori ihre Augen wieder öffnete, die sie geschlossen hatte, als das Wasser angefangen hatte sie zu absorbieren, tat sich vor ihr ein Bild auf, dass das aus einem ihrer Märchenbücher glich.

"Woah...", staunte sie, als sie das alte und doch schöne Gemäuer des Tempels sah.

"Nicht war? So ging es mir beim ersten Mal auch.", sagte Yuri zu seiner kleine Schwester.

Diese blickte ihn lächelnd an.

"Willkommen zurück, Yuri-heika.", sagte ein Mann mit silbernem Haar und violetten Augen.

"Ich bin wieder da, Gunther.", entgegnete Yuri besagtem Mann.

Kaori, die diesem Mann noch nicht begegnet war, machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Murata, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war, bemerkte ihren Blick.

"Das ist Lord Gunther von Kleist. Einer der königlichen Berater.", erklärte er ihr, in japanisch.

"Ach so, aber...", sie machte eine kleine Pause, um ihren Gegenüber genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. "Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor."

Murata fing an zu kichern. "Ja, dass kann gut sein. Als sie das erste Mal unsere Welt besucht haben, hat Gunther einen Job als Model gefunden."

'Gunther...Model...Ah! Das ist also der Gunther, von dem meine Klassenkameradinnen alle geschwärmt haben.' stellte sie in Gedanken fest.

"Was redet ihr denn da?", wollte Yuri wissen, der inzwischen aus dem Brunnen gestiegen ist.

"Ach nichts wichtiges.", antwortete ihm Murata.

Als auch alle anderen aus dem Wasser kamen und sich abtrockneten, bemerkte Kaori, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie drehte sich um, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen.

"Was ist los Kaori?", fragte Yuri.

"Nichts, Yunii-san. Wahrscheinlich nur meine Einbildung.", entgegnete sie ihm.

"Kaorijou-sama, hier.", sagte Conrad plötzlich und hielt ihr eine Art Ohrenstöpsel hin.

"Damit ihr unsere Sprache versteht.", erklärte er mit seinem gewohnten Lächeln.

Kaori nahm den Stöpsel und steckte ihn in ihr Ohr. Plötzlich vernahm sie Geräusche, die ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen waren.

"Erstaunlich.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Jetzt kam auch der in eine weiße Mönchsrobe gekleidete Mann auf sie zu.

"Verzeiht, dass ich mich bis jetzt nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Kaori unterbrochen.

"Gunther, das Supermodel,...", sagte sie. Er starrte sie an, bevor sie noch hinzufügte, "...auf der Erde.", sie lächelte ihn an.

Bei diesem lieblichen Anblick wurde Gunther rot und beinahe hätte seine Nase angefangen zu bluten.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr Heil zurückgekehrt seid, Heika, Geika. Und natürlich auch ihr Lady Kaori.", ertönte eine kindliche Stimme.

Alle drehten sich nach dieser Stimme um. Ein Mädchen mit silbernem Haar, violetten Augen und gekleidet wie eine Miko stand in Begleitung von zwei weiblichen Wachen vor ihnen.

"Ulrike, schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht.", sagte Yuri wie immer mit einem breiten Lächeln, was Wolfram dazu veranlasste ihn als Frauenheld zu bezeichnen.

"Lady Kaori...", sagte Ulrike, während sie auf die angesprochene Person zuging.

"Ja?", entgegnete sie ihr freundlich.

"Ich bin Ulrike, die Hohepriesterin des Tempels des Urkönigs. Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", stellte sie sich vor.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, ich bin Kaori Shibuya, wobei...ihr das schon alle wisst.", sie lächelte.

"Lady Kaori...", fing Ulrike an. "Kaori reicht, lass das Lady doch bitte weg.", unterbrach sie Ulrike. 'Ich fühle mich so unwohl, wenn ihr Lady zu mir sagt.'

Ulrike stoppte kurz, lächelte dann und fuhr fort.

"Kaori, der Urkönig, Shinou-heika möchte mit dir sprechen."

"Gut, wir kommen mit.", sagte Yuri entschlossen.

"Allein.", fügte Ulrike hinzu.

* * *

Gunthers POV

* * *

'Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich so auf Heikas kleine Schwester reagiere. Sie sind verwandt, aber... Unverzeihlich, unverzeihlich. Was habe ich nur getan. Heika vergebt eurem untreuen Gunther.' dachte ich, nachdem die Schwester meines geliebten Königs in den Saal zu Shinou-heika gebracht wurde.

* * *

Yuris POV

* * *

'Komisch, warum will Shinou alleine mit Kaori sprechen. Wir wollen doch auch wissen, was los ist. Also wirklich. Murata hat vor 4000 Jahren mit der Erziehung von Shinou versagt.' dachte ich mir, während ich das geschlossene Tor vor mir anstarrte.


	17. Ungewollte Reise

**17\. Ungewollte Reise  
**

Nachdem Kaori zusammen mit Ulrike das Herz des Tempels betreten hatte, schlossen sich die Türen hinter ihr wie von selbst. Doch sie hatte nicht das Gefühl sich zu ängstigen. Ihr kam das Gefühl, das sie verspürte, bekannt vor. Doch woher konnte sie nicht sagen.

"Kaori, Shinou-heika will nur mit euch sprechen, deshalb muss ich mich jetzt ebenfalls nach draußen begeben.", sagte Ulrike mit ruhiger Stimme.

Kaori nickte nur verständnisvoll und wartete bis sie alleine im Raum war. Das Wasser um sie herum plätscherte leicht, obwohl es hier nichts gab, was es hätte bewegen können. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um.

'Komisch, ich hätte schwören können, dass mich gerade jemand beobachtet hat.' dachte sie.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein paarmal um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich alleine war.

"Du bist wirklich sensibel, nicht wahr.", ertönte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

Kaori wandte sich der Person zu, die aus dem Nichts hinter ihr erschienen war.

"Du bist doch...", fing sie an, doch stoppte, als ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers erschien.

"Wie ich sehe erinnerst du dich an mich. Ich bin Shinou.", stellte er sich vor.

"Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du weist wer ich bin, ist es unhöflich mich nicht vorzustellen. Ich bin Kaori Shibuya. Es ist schön euch wiederzusehen.", entgegnete sie ihm.

Sie lächelten einander an, bevor Shinou anfing mit ihr zu reden.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du die Schwelle unserer Welten in deinen Träumen überqueren kannst. Dazu benötigt es eine gewaltige Menge an Maryoku.", sagte er ihr.

"Wirklich? Ich denke nicht, dass ich so besonders bin. Aber es hat doch sicher einen Grund, warum mich Kaze 'entführen' musste, um mich vor etwas oder jemandem zu schützen. Wisst ihr vielleicht mehr darüber?", fragte sie in ernst.

'Irgendwie ist sie Daikenja ähnlich.' dachte er.

"Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber das was ich weis, ist nicht gerade erfreulich. So wie es aussieht, gibt es Personen da draußen, die versuchen Soushu wieder zu erwecken oder ein Wesen, das Soushu ähnlich ist zu erschaffen.", sagte er mit ernster Miene.

"Und wobei spiele ich da eine Rolle?", wollte Kaori wissen.

"So wie es zur Zeit aussieht, wollen sie dich einfach aus dem Weg haben, da du über größere magische Fähigkeiten verfügst als dein Bruder Yuri. Er hatte schon Probleme mit Janus fertig zu werden. Ob er dieses Wesen ebenfalls bezwingen kann, weiß selbst ich nicht.", sagte er etwas besorgt.

"Keine Sorge, Yunii-san schafft das schon irgendwie. Er schafft alles immer irgendwie, ob Schule oder Baseball.", sagte Kaori ermunternd, doch sie hatte verstanden worauf Shinou hinaus wollte.

* * *

Nachdem sie den Ritt ins Schloss Ketsumei hinter sich hatten, dämmerte es bereits. Als der Trupp im Schloss ankam, bildete sich eine Menschen-, pardon Mazokumenge um die Kutsche, in der nicht nur seine Seligkeit, Murata, seine Hoheit, Yuri, und dessen Verlobter, Wolfram saßen, sondern auch die jüngere Schwester seiner Majestät, Kaori. Als die ersten drei besagten Personen ausgestiegen sind und von allen herzlich begrüßt worden waren, wartete man gespannt auf die vierte Person. Besagte Person streckte neugierig erst einmal ihren Kopf aus der Kutsche, bevor sie ausstieg. Ein Geflüster ging durch die Mazokumasse.

"Das ist die jüngere Schwester seiner Majestät."

"Man sieht ihnen die Ähnlichkeit an."

"Wenn Heika ein Mädchen wäre, würde er sicher wie seine Schwester aussehen."

Und noch andere diverse Sätze dieser Art konnte man von ihnen vernehmen.

"Jetzt ist aber Schluss.", sagte Gunther die Masse auseinander treibend.

"Entschuldigt bitte vielmals dieses Chaos. Es scheint, dass sie mitbekommen haben, dass eure Schwester, Lady Kaori, heute mit euch ankommen würde.", entschuldigte sich Gunther bei Yuri.

"Schon gut Gunther. Es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn sie wissen wollen, wie Kaori aussieht.", entgegnete Yuri abwinkend.

"Heika, so viel Güte in einer Person.", sagte Gunther, dem Tränen in den Augen standen.

"Kaori, ich zeig dir das Schloss.", meinte Yuri zu seiner Schwester. Diese nickte stumm. _

Das Schloss zu besichtigen, hatte länger gedauert als erwartet, aber sie wurden noch fertig, bevor sie in den Speisesaal zum Essen mussten. Als sie besagtes Zimmer betraten, kam ihnen ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen entgegen.

"Yuri! Wolfram! Da seid ihr wieder.", rief sie strahlend, während sie auf besagte Personen zu lief.

"Greta, wie geht es dir?", fragte Yuri sie, als er sie in den Arm nahm.

"Jetzt, da ihr wieder da seid, besser.", antwortete sie.

Jetzt bemerkte sie Kaori, die hinter Yuri stand und die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte. Greta sah sie forschend an und wandte sich wieder an Yuri.

"Du Yuri? Ist das deine kleine Schwester, von der alle reden?", wollte sie von ihrem Vater wissen. Dieser nickte. Mit glänzenden Augen blickte sie wieder auf Kaori und stürmte kurz darauf auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen.

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Greta.", sagte sie strahlend.

"Freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen Greta. Ich bin Kaori.", entgegnete sie ihr.

Nach dieser kurzen Vorstellungsrunde setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Es waren anscheinend nicht alle anwesend, da noch ein Platz frei blieb.

'Mal sehen, Gunther, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Yunii-san, Greta und ich. Wer könnte denn noch fehlen?' überlegte sich Kaori.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Speisesaal und herein trat Cecilie oder Chérie, wie sie genannt werden will. Sie blickte in die Runde und bewegte sich geradewegs auf Kaori zu.

"Ich habe die Nachricht erhalten, dass die jüngere Schwester von Yuri-heika nach Shin Makoku kommen würde. Ich habe mich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg hierher gemacht, um sie persönlich zu sehen.", sagte sie entzückt in die Runde.

Nachdem sie Kaori für einige Momente begutachtet hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Sie ist genauso eine Schönheit wie seine Majestät.", sagte sie mit erfreuter Stimme.

"Cecilie-sama, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Wir sind gerade dabei zu Abend zu essen.", meinte Gunther belehrend.

"Ach Gunther, du musst doch nicht gleich so verspannt sein. Ich wollte das Fräulein doch nur anständig begrüßen.", meinte die Angesprochene. Sie wandte sich wieder an Kaori.

"Ich bin übrigens Cecilie von Spitzweg.", stellte sie sich vor.

"Kaori Shibuya.", erwiderte sie die Begrüßung.

"Hahaue, wir wollen anfangen.", sagte Wolfram von seinem Platz aus.

Kaori dachte sie hatte sich verhört. Sie ist die Mutter von Wolfram? Dann musste sie auch die Mutter von Conrad und Gwendal sein.

'Komische Familie.' dachte sie sich nur.

Nachdem man ihr erklärt hatte, dass die drei Brüder zwar die gleiche Mutter aber verschiedene Väter haben, war sie nicht mehr ganz so mit dem Gedanken der komischen Familie beschäftigt.

* * *

Nach dem Essen war Kaori auf ihr Zimmer gebracht worden. Sie nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad und legte sich dann ins Bett. Sie dachte noch über die Dinge nach, die sie mit Shinou besprochen hatte. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie auch schon ein.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte pures Chaos im Schloss Ketsumei. Als Yuri zusammen mit Wolfram sein Zimmer verließ, ahnte er noch nichts von der schlechten Nachricht, die ihm Darcascos übermitteln sollte.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS?", bei diesem Schrei des Königs bebte das ganze Schloss.

"Beruhigt euch Heika. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie schon bald finden werden.", versuchte Gunther seine Majestät zu beruhigen.

"Aber wie konnte das passieren? Ich meine wir haben Kaori doch extra hierher gebracht, dass genau das nicht passiert!", schrie Yuri aufgebracht.

Alle Anwesenden waren still, denn sie wussten, dass Yuri Recht hatte. In dieser Stille wurde dir Tür von einem Soldaten aufgerissen, der eine wichtige Meldung machte.

"Heika, wir haben eure Schwester noch nicht gefunden, aber es gibt Zeugen, die meinen sie zusammen mit Lady Cecilie das Schloss verlassen zu haben.", beendete er seine Meldung.

Kurze Stille.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS?", schrien jetzt nicht nur Yuri sondern auch Wolfram und Gunther.

Conrad legte seine Finger an sein Kinn und überlegte.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Kaori etwas so leichtsinniges machen würde.", sagte Conrad schließlich.

"Warum nicht? Sie ist immerhin die Schwester von unserem Weichei.", meinte Wolfram konternd.

"Sag nicht Weichei zu mir. Und außerdem ist Kaori viel besinnter als ich oder Shori. Sie weiß, dass sie sich in einer misslichen Lage befindet und würde nie so einen Unsinn anstellen.", sagte Yuri.

"Aber wie erklärt ihr euch denn dann, warum sie das Schloss eigenmächtig verlassen hat?", wollte Gwendal von Yuri wissen.

"Tja,... das kann ich ihnen leider auch nicht sagen.", entgegnete er ihm

* * *

_~Währenddessen~_

* * *

Verschlafen öffnete Kaori ihre Augen und musste verwundert feststellen, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer im Schloss Ketsumei befand.

"Wo...wo bin ich?", fragte sie sich.

"Na, aufgewacht? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich deine niedlichen Äuglein öffnen würdest.", ertönte eine zuckersüße Stimme neben ihr.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf um und erblickte...

"Chérie-sama. Aber...", sagte Kaori erstaunt.

"Überrascht? Ich habe beschlossen, dass du mich auf meiner Reise nach freier Liebe begleiten solltest. Mit deiner Schönheit werden dir sicherlich tausende Herzen verfallen.", meinte Chérie lächelnd.


	18. Erstes Treffen

**18\. Erstes Treffen  
**

Inzwischen hatten sich wieder alle beruhigt und konnten nun ihr weiteres Vorgehen bedenken. Yuri zerzauste seine Haare vor Sorge, während er vor sich hinmurmelte. Wolfram sah ihm dabei zu und sprach hier und da ein ermunterndes Wort. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befanden sich die anderen zwei Brüder und Gunther, die miteinander besprachen, was der beste Weg wäre Lady Chérie einzuholen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es für Kaori zu gefährlich war ohne richtigen Schutz zu reisen.

"Das erste was wir tun müssen, ist ein Schiff vorzubereiten, dass so schnell ist, um Lady Chéries Schiff in Windeseile einzuholen." meinte Gunther mit dramatischer Stimme.

"Ich habe bereits den Befehl gegeben ein Schiff klar zu machen. Es wird bereit sein, sobald wir am Hafen ankommen." gab Gwendal als Antwort zurück.

"Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch überlegen, was wir Mutter sagen, um sie zu überreden." sagte Conrad ganz nonchalant, als wäre das die einfachste aller Aufgaben.

Die drei fielen ins Schweigen, denn sie wussten wie hartnäckig die Ex-Dämonenkönigin sein konnte.

"Jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Yuri. Immerhin ist sie mit Mutter unterwegs, die immer ein paar Soldaten mit auf ihre Reise nimmt. Sie erscheint vielleicht locker und gelassen zu sein, doch sie weiß ganz genau wie gefährlich eine Reise sein kann." sagte Wolfram zu seinem Verlobten, der vor lauter Panik schon im Kreis lief.

"Ich mach mir weniger Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit, als um die Tatsache, dass sie nicht weiß was für eine Wirkung sie auf Männer ausübt." meinte dieser zurück.

Wolfram legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Yuri mit fragendem Blick an.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Gut, deine Schwester ist eine wirkliche Schönheit, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie mit dem noblen Schwarz in ihrem Antlitz geboren wurde, sie wird sicher den ein oder anderen Blick auf sich ziehen und wenn man den Gedanken weiterspinnt, kann es gut sein, dass der ein oder andere Anstalten macht ihr den Hof zu machen und dann..." Jetzt merkte Wolfram, was Yuri solche Angst machte.

"Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich zurückholen." schrie er nun den schwarzhaarigen König an.

"Das sage ich doch schon die ganze Zeit." gab dieser zurück.

"Heika, sorgt Euch nicht um Eure verehrte Schwester, ich Gunther von Kleist werde meine gesamte Kraft aufbringen, um sie sicher wieder nach Shin Makoku zu bringen." sagte Gunther in seiner gewohnten überdramatischen Art.

Auch Conrad versicherte Yuri, dass alles gut werden würde und seinen Worten konnte er mehr Glauben schenken als eines anderen.

"Wenn ihr euch alle beruhigt habt, würde ich vorschlagen uns auf den Weg zu machen, bevor der Abstand zu groß wird." waren Gwendals Worte, bevor sich alle zur Tür wandten und sich auf zum Hafen machten.

* * *

Kaori wusste nicht genau was sie davon halten sollte.

Vor ihr knieten drei Männer aus dem Land, an dessen Hafen Chéries Liebes-Schiff angelegt hatte, dessen Namen sie jedoch unaussprechlich fand und somit vergessen hatte. Chérie war ganz entzückt von diesem Schauspiel und ermutigte sie sich einen der Drei auszusuchen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen.

"Ich denke immer noch, dass es keine gute Idee war mich mit auf eure Reise zu nehmen, Chérie-sama." meinte sie.

"Ach iwo. Ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du kann man doch nicht in einem Schloß verrotten lassen. Man muss dich der Welt und ihren Männern präsentieren und wer weiß?! Vielleicht begegnet dir dein Traumprinz." entgegnete Chérie mit einem Zwinkern.

Kaori sah die blonde Dämonin resigniert an und wandte sich dann mit einem Seufzer wieder den drei Männern zu. Keiner von ihnen entfachte in ihr nur den leisesten Anflug von Interesse und so machte sie sich auf zu gehen. Sie ging an Chérie vorbei und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Niemand hinderte sie dabei und schon bald war sie auf einer belebten Straße.

Sie sah sich um und war dankbar, dass man ihr eine Perücke gegeben hatte, um ihre schwarzen Haare zu verbergen, denn selbst wenn die Menschen die Mazoku nicht mehr so sehr hassten wie vorher, waren sie immer noch nicht bereit ihnen voll und ganz zu vertrauen und es gab immer noch zwielichtige Gestalten, die für Geld sogar ein wehrloses Mädchen entführen würden.

'Eine weitere Entführung kommt gar nicht in Frage. Eine reischt mir vollkommen.* dachte sie, während sie die Straße entlang schlenderte und die Menschen bei ihren Besorgungen beobachtete.

Es war nicht gerade schlau von ihr sich alleine von ihren Reisegefährten zu entfernen, doch sie hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, keine Lust mehr noch länger das Theater mit diesen Männern zu durchleben.

Sie war so von ihrer Umgebung fasziniert, dass sie nicht darauf achtete wohin sie ging und mit einem ihr entgegenkommendem Passanten zusammenstieß.

"Entschuldigung. Ich habe nicht aufgepass wohin ich gehe." sagte sie zu dem anderen, der sie mit einem Lächeln ansah.

"Schon in Ordnung. Auch ich hätte lieber auf den Weg achten sollen. Doch ich komme nicht dazu diese Entscheidung zu bereuen. Immerhin durfte ich so deine Bekanntschaft machen." entgegnete er ihr mit seiner samtweichen Stimme.

Jetzt da sie ihn näher betrachtete, bemerkte sie wie wunderschön er war. Man hätte ihn fast für ein Mädchen halten können mit seinen langen honigblonden Haaren. Sie konnte die Farbe seiner Augen nicht genau erkennen, denn sie wurden von einer violetten Brille verborgen.

Ihre Wangen röteten sich ein wenig, als ihr auffiel, dass sie ihn die letzten paar Minuten still angestarrt hatte. Sie gab ein verlegenes Lächeln zurück und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

"Ich sollte wieder zu meinen Begleitern zurück, bevor sie sich anfangen zu sorgen. Nochmals Entschuldigung." und damit wandte sie sich ab und verschwand in der Menschenmenge.

Was sie nicht bemerkte, war der Blick dieses Mannes, der ihr folgte, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Ein weiteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Wie es aussieht habe ich gerade eine sehr interessante Person kennengelernt."

"Heika, da seid ihr ja." erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm und er wandte sich ihr zu. Er erblickte seinen treuen Begleiter und Bodyguard.

"Ihr seht glücklich aus. Ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte dieser, als er das lächelnde Gesicht seines Königs sah. Dieser wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Hoffentlich begegnen wir uns wieder, kleiner Vogel." sagte er in Richtung, in die Kaori verschwunden war.

* * *

Als Kaori wieder am Haus ankam, in dem sich Chérie mit ihren Begleitern niedergelassen hatte, dachte sie schon sie müsse sich wieder mit diesen komischen Verehrern rumplagen. Was sie jedoch erwartete, war etwas ganz anderes. Ein Rotschopf, der ihr allzu bekannt vorkam, saß neben Lady Chérie und trank eine Tasse Tee mit ihr. Als die zwei ihr Eintreten bemerkten, wandten sie sich um und begrüßten sie.

"Da bist du ja, Kaori. Gerade rechtzeitig für den Tee." meinte Chérie, während sie eine weitere Tasse einschenkte und sie dann Kaori reichte.

Die andere Person hatte seine Tasse abgestellt und wandte sich nun an das verdutzte Mädchen.  
"Yuri-heika macht sich schon Sorgen um euch, kleines Fräulein. Dass ihr aber auch einfach verschwinden müsst, nachdem wir euch wiedergefunden haben..." meinte Yosak mit verspieltem Ton.

"Ja, ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich gleich nochmal entführt werde." gab sie zurück, bevor sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

"Wie dem auch sei..." Sein Stuhl knartzte auf dem Boden, als er aufstand. "... Ihr solltet jetzt hier mit mir warten, bis seine Majestät eintrifft, um euch abzuholen."

Sie nickte nur, während Chérie dagegen protestierte und sie unbedingt weitermitnehmen wollte auf ihrer Reise nach freier Liebe.

"Ich warte lieber hier bis Yunii-chan kommt." sagte sie zu der nun niedergeschlagenen Dämonin, die sich dazu entschied ebenfalls auf den Dämonenkönig zu warten und dann erst weiterzusegeln.


	19. Wiedersehen

**19\. Wiedersehen  
**

Yuri und seine Freunde erreichten den Hafen Szarreyl, in dem sich, laut Yozak, Kaori aufhalten soll. Nachdem sie Chéries Schiff im Hafen gesehen hatten, war die Spannung der Erleichterung gewichen, doch immer noch war sie vorhanden und würde erst dann komplett verschwinden, wenn sie Kaori vor sich sahen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus, das Yozak ihnen in seiner Nachricht beschrieben hatte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie standen vor der Holztür. Conrad klopfte dreimal und wartete. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt weit geöffnet und die Gruppe sah den bekannten Rotschopf wie er kurz die Umgebung überprüfte und ihnen die Tür dann öffnete.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr ankommen würdet." meinte er, nachdem er die Tür hinter dem Letzten zugezogen hatte.

„Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie es ging." entgegnete ihm Conrad.

Yuri wandte sich unterdessen um und suchte nach dem Mädchen, wegen dem sie den weiten Weg auf sich genommen hatten. Auch Wolfram suchte aus den Augenwinkeln nach der schwarzhaarigen Schwester seines Verlobten. Doch keiner von beiden konnte sie finden.

„Yozak. Wo ist Kaori?" fragte nun der junge Dämonenkönig seinen Freund und Soldaten. Dieser kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte ein wenig verlegen.

„Naja, Chérie-sama wollte sie noch nicht gehen lassen. Aber da sie nicht noch einmal nach draußen gehen sollte, haben sich die Damen in das Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, um ihren Spaß zu haben." meinte er.

Yuri seufzte vor Erleichterung und machte sich auf Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Wo wollt ihr hin, Heika?" fragte ihn Conrad.

„Ins Schlafzimmer natürlich. Ich muss Kaori noch zurechtweisen. Sie kann nach ihrer Entführung nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne vorher mit einem darüber geredet zu haben." Yuri, der schon fast den Raum verlassen hatte, wurde von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter gestoppt. Als er dem Arm dieser Hand folgte, landete sein Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Namensgebers, Conrad.

„Ich fürchte, das ist keine gute Idee." sagte er.

„Wieso?" fragte Yuri zurück. Daraufhin lächelte Conrad auf seine typische Weise.

„Wie ich Mutter kenne, wird sie sich ein bisschen mit Kaori austoben. Mit anderen Worten sie wird sie erst dann wieder aus dem Zimmer lassen, wenn sie bis zur Perfektion gekleidet ist."

Yuri sah zu seinem Paten, dann in den Flur, der zum Schlafzimmer des Hauses führte, bevor er sich wieder Conrad zuwandte und geschlagen den Kopf hängen ließ. Er setzte sich auf einen der vorhandenen Stühle und wandte sich seinem Bodyguard zu.

„Was glaubst du wie lange sie brauchen?" fragte Yuri Conrad. Dieser lächelte ihn weiter an und meinte:

„Wer weiß?"

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie Schritte im Flur und Chéries Stimme, wie sie fröhlich vor sich hin redete und einer weiteren Person Komplimente machte.

„Ich wusste, dass dir das Kleid stehen würde. Du siehst darin besser aus als ich." meinte sie, bevor sie als erste den vollen Raum betrat.

„Oh! He~ika!" Sie sprang besagte Person an und klammerte sich in einer festen Umarmung an ihn.

„Ich habe ja schon auf euch gewartet. Ihr müsst mir unbedingt eure Meinung sagen. Und? Was meint ihr?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung des Flurs, in dem nun eine weitere Person stand. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen ihren Rücken. Zwei Strähnen verliefen an beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts. Das Kleid das sie trug, zeigte nicht zu viel von ihrer Haut, doch immer noch genug, um den Blick des anderen Geschlechts auf sich zu ziehen. Das dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Kleid zeigte nicht viel vom Dekolletee, dafür verbarg ein langer Schlitzt nicht das cremefarbene Bein seines Trägers.

„Nanu?! Yunii-san, du bist schon hier? Ich dachte du würdest noch etwas länger brauchen, bis du ankommst." meinte Kaori, die ihren Bruder voller Verwunderung anstarrte. Dieser konnte nicht antworten, denn war immer noch von dem Anblick seiner kleinen Schwester abgelenkt.

„Ka... Kaori? Was... wie...hä?" war alles was er herausbrachte.

„Es ist das Kleid, nicht war?" sie wandte sich an Chérie, „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir nicht steht."

Doch Chérie gab ihr nur ein allwissendes Lächeln zurück und kicherte über die Reaktion des jungen Königs. Conrad, der wie immer einen coolen Kopf bewahrte, räusperte sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass seine Majestät das denkt, Lady Kaori. Es ist vielmehr die Vorstellung, dass andere Herrschaften Euch so sehen könntet, die seine Majestät sprachlos macht."

„Ach nicht doch, Conrad. Ein Juwel wie Kaori muss man einfach polieren und der Menge zeigen." meinte seine Mutter, Lady Cecilie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Yuri, der sich inzwischen wieder aus seiner Erstarrung befreit hatte, wandte sich an seine kleine Schwester. Sein Blick ernst.

„Kaori! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht das Schloss ohne Absprache mit mir und den anderen zu verlassen?! Hast du schon den Grund vergessen, aus dem wir dich überhaupt hierher gebracht haben?" fragte er sie wütend.

„Dafür konnte ich nichts. Als ich aufgewacht bin, war ich bereits auf Chérie-samas Schiff, welches, wenn ich anmerken darf, bereits ausgelaufen war." entgegnete sie ihm.

Yuri sah sie nur fragend an.

„Ach, ich hatte ganz vergessen einer Wache Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich unsere kleine Kaori mit auf meine Reise nehme. Verzeiht mir, Heike." sagte Chérie in einem so sachlichen Ton, als würde sie das Wetter kommentieren, wobei sie den Ernst der Lage gekonnt ignorierte.

Yuri und auch seine Begleiter schüttelten nur den Kopf über die komischen Verhaltensweisen der Ex-Dämonenkönigin.

„Wie dem auch sei, Kaori, morgen, mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen kehren wir nach Ketsumei zurück." sagte Yuri mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerstand tolerierte.

* * *

„Warum nochmal mussten wir so früh aufbrechen?" fragte Yuri seine Begleiter, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„Hast du es schon vergessen, Yunii-san? Du meintest gestern, dass wir mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufbrechen sollten." gab ihm Kaori mit einem frischen Lächeln zur Antwort.

„Ja... Ich sollte zuerst nachdenken, bevor ich etwas sagen..." grummelte er vor sich hin, doch die gesamte Gruppe konnte ihn trotzdem hören. Während Conrad, Yozak und Kaori nur belustigt lächelten, war Wolframs Reaktion auf sein Gegrummel etwas lauter.

„Was beschwerst du dich über deine eigenen Befehle, Hennachoko!" schrie er seinen noch müden Verlobten an.

„Hennachoko yuuna!" entgegnete ihm Yuri wie gewohnt.

Der gesamte Weg bis zum Hafen verlief auf diese Weise. Yuri sagte irgendwas und Wolfram schrie ihn deswegen an, während der Rest der Gruppe in stillschweigen dem Streit der zwei zuhörten.

Als sie endlich am Hafen angekommen waren, wartete ein Problem auf sie. Ein anderes Schiff, dass letzte Nacht am späten Abend in den Hafen eingelaufen ist, hatte das Schiff aus Shin Makoku gerammt, sodass es zuerst repariert werden musste, bevor sie wieder in See stechen konnte. Während Yuri, Conrad und Wolfram zu einem Schiffbauer gingen, wartete Kaori in der Nähe des Schiffes unter der Aufsicht von Yozak. Die Mannschaft war damit beschäftigt den Schaden der Ladung zu begrenzen und Kaori sah ihnen dabei zu. Als ein Seemann auf die beiden zukam und Yozak um Hilfe bat, sah dieser kurz zu Kaori, die ihm ein warmes Lächeln zur Antwort gab, bevor er dem Seemann folgte.

Nun saß sie alleine auf einer Holzkiste und verfolgte die Männer bei ihrer Arbeit mit ihren Augen. Ihre Beine baumelten umher und sie fing an eine Melodie zu summen, die ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Um nicht aufzufallen, hatte sie ein einfaches, einfarbiges Kleid an, dass ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Als sie nun so dasaß, ihre Beine im Rhythmus der Melodie auf und ab bewegend, bemerkte sie nicht den Blick einer gewissen Person, die sie entdeckt und als das Mädchen von Vortag erkannt hatte.

Mit einem seinem üblichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht näherte er sich ihr, während sein Bodyguard ihm folgte. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Entfernung zu ihr überbrückt und stand nun hinter der Kiste auf der sie saß.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen würden." sagte er und war erfreut zu sehen, dass sie seine Näherung nicht bemerkt hatte. Als sie sich nun umwandte und in die von einer violetten Sonnenbrille verhüllten Augen des jungen Mannes sah, mit dem sie am vorigen Tag zusammengestoßen war, konnte sie sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht. Aber zumindest habe ich dich dieses mal nicht umgerannt." meinte sie. Daraufhin musste auf Sara lachen. Er war froh seinen kleinen Vogel wiedergefunden zu haben, bevor er nach Shou Shimaron zurückkehrte. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor Berias ihm sagte, dass es Zeit wäre zu gehen. Mit einen Seufzer wandte sich Sara wieder dem Mädchen zu, das ihn aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen faszinierte.

„Wie es aussieht müssen wir uns jetzt verabschieden. Es hat mich gefreut dich wiederzusehen... Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Sararegi, aber bitte nenne mich Sara... und wie darf ich dich nennen?" fragte er mit einem charmantem Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Kaori. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder." entgegnete sie ihm, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedete sich Sara und verschwand mit seinem Begleiter in der Ferne.

Kaori hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit den Augen verfolgt und bemerkte so nicht, wie ihr Bruder mit den anderen zurückkam.

„Kaori! Komm schon, die Reparaturen am Schiff sind fertig. Wir können jetzt los." schrie Yuri ihr aus der Entfernung zu. Daraufhin sprang sie von der Holzkiste, auf der sie die ganze Zeit gesessen war und rannte zu ihrem Bruder. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Richtung, in die Sara verschwunden war, betrat sie das Schiff, das sie zurück nach Shin Makoku bringen sollte.

Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass Sararegi schon einen kleinen Abstechen nach Shin Makoku geplant hatte und die zwei sich schon bald unter anderen Umständen wiedersehen würden.


	20. Geschichtsstunde

**20\. Geschichtsstunde**

Die Reise zurück nach Shin Makoku verlief ohne einen nennenswerten Zwischenfall, was, wenn man das Glück bedenkt, mit dem Yuri gesegnet wurde Gefahren anzulocken wie ein Magnet, ein kleines Wunder war. Jetzt, zurück im Schloss Ketsumei, saßen zwei Schwarzhaarige in der Bibliothek. Vor ihnen ein Stapel von verschiedensten Büchern und dahinter ein mehr als zufriedener Gunther.

„Hach... Mit was für einem Glück muss eine Person gesegnet sein, um nicht nur seinem König, sondern auch seiner jüngeren Schwester die Geschichte unseres großartigen Reiches beizubringen." waren Gunthers Worte, während er in seiner üblichen Wolke schwebte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Unterrichts gab es zwei Individuen, von denen eine ihren 'Lehrer' beobachtete, während der andere seinen Kopf gelangweilt abstützte und versuchte nicht einzuschlafen. Das letzte Mal als das passiert war, hatte er gefühlte Stunden gebraucht, um den aufgebrachten Gunther wieder zu beruhigen und dies wollte er nicht noch einmal wiederholen.

„Gunther-san, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" fragte Kaori ihnen selbsternannten Lehrer. Dieser wandte sich mit leuchtenden Augen um und sah erfreut auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Aber natürlich, Kaori-sama. Und Ihr müsst mich nicht siezen. Euer Rang ist als Schwester des amtierenden Dämonenkönigs höher als das meinige." meinte er nur.

„Verstehe..." sie machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz Gunther zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu sagen, dass er nicht so förmlich mit ihr sein musste.

„Da der Grund für meinen Aufenthalt mit einer Erscheinung namens Soushu zu tun hat, wollte ich wissen was es damit auf sich hat. Bisher hat mir das noch niemand erklärt." sagte sie dem älteren Mazoku.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr Euch für diese Geschichte interessiert und ich bin entsetzt, dass man sie Euch bisher vorenthalten hat. Nicht nur dass sie mit Eurer jetzigen Lage zu tun hat, nein, auch die Rolle die euer Bruder beim Sieg über Soushu gespielt hat, ist von historischer Wichtigkeit..." Gunther räusperte sich.

„Vor langer Zeit, noch bevor es Shin Makoku überhaupt gab, herrschte in dieser Welt der Krieg. Ein Krieg gegen einen Gegner, dessen Bezwingung unmöglich schien. Doch zu dieser Zeit erhob sich ein Mazoku. Er sammelte andere seines Volkes um sich, die bereit waren ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten, um diesen Gegner zu bezwingen. Dies war Shinou, der erste Dämonenkönig und Gründer Shin Makokus. Der Feind wurde von allen Soushu genannt. Niemand wusste wer oder was er war, doch befehligte er eine Armee, die alles niederstreckten, was ihnen in den Weg kam. Nach langem und erschwerlichem Kampf gelang es Shinou Soushu in vier Laden zu versiegeln. Drei davon werden jetzt im Urtempel von Shinou-heika aufbewahrt. Erst vor ein paar Monaten tauchte die erste Lade nach mehreren Jahrtausenden wieder auf. In unserem Bestreben die Laden in Sicherheit zu wissen, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach ihnen und waren auch erfolgreich. Doch dann geschah etwas, dass niemand erwartet hätte. Um die Macht Soushus weiterhin in den Laden zu versiegeln, mussten wir ein Ritual ausüben, während dem seine Majestät Yuri-heika von Soushu in Besitz genommen wurde. Seine Majestät besiegte Soushu und entdeckte sogar was es war."

„Und was war Soushu?" fragte Kaori Gunther.

„Soushu, ein Wesen, dessen Ursprung uns bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt unbekannt war, entpuppte sich als eine Ansammlung all der negativen Emotionen, die sowohl Menschen als auch Mazoku verspüren."

„Hmm..."

„Wie dem auch sei, seine Majestät besiegte Soushu und kehrte dann auf die Erde zurück. Als Yuri-heika wieder in sein Reich zurückkehrte, musste er sich erneut einem Wesen entgegenstellen, welches Soushu ähnlich war. Auch gegen dieses ging er siegreich aus dem Kampf... Ach, Yuri-heika, welch strahlende Erscheinung und welche Stärke sich doch hinter eurer anmutigen Fassade verbirgt..." und hiermit schweifte Gunther von seiner kleinen Geschichtsstunde ab in seine kleine Welt der Wunder.

Kaori wandte ihren Blick von dem schwärmendem Lehrer zu ihrem Bruder, der kurz davor war ein Nickerchen zu machen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel erlebt hast, Yurinii-san." meinte sie zu ihrem gähnenden Bruder, der sich seine Augen rieb.

„Hmm?..." war seine einzige Antwort. Kaori musste kichern. Egal was für großartige Sachen Yuri bewerkstelligte, er würde immer der 'etwas schwer von Begriff' Typ sein, den sie als Bruder kannte.

'Soushu... Wer auch immer hinter mir her ist, sie wollen einen weiteren Soushu erschaffen... und wahrscheinlich die Welt ins Chaos stürzen...' dachte sich Kaori mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

* * *

Yuri hatte eine Nachricht erhalten, dass der König von Shou Shimaron auf dem Weg nach Shin Makoku war. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Sara wiederzusehen. Das letzte Mal war nicht ganz so erfreulich gewesen mit dem ganzen Theater mit Alazon und dem heiligen Schwert, doch seitdem hatten sich die Wogen geglättet und nun baute sich sogar eine Freundschaft zwischen Shin Makoku und Shou Shimaron auf. Wenn diese zwei Länder er erreichten eine diplomatische Beziehung aufzunehmen, würden viele andere Länder unter der Herrschaft der Menschen folgen. Der Traum von Frieden zwischen Mensch und Mazoku würde in greifbare Nähe rücken. Und nicht nur zwischen Menschen und Mazoku, auch die Shinsoku würden in diesen Frieden mit eingeschlossen werden, da Sara schließlich zur Hälfte Shinzoku und Sohn der amtierenden Königin war.

„Ich freue mich Sara wiederzusehen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, nicht wahr, Conrad?" fragte der König seinen treuen Gefolgsmann und Paten.

„Ja, und dieses Mal müssen wir auch keine Sorge haben, dass er etwas geplant hat, Heika." erwiderte dieser.

„Erstens, Sara würde nie wieder so etwas machen wie mit dem heiligen Schwert. Schließlich sind wir Freunde. Und zweitens, du sollst mich doch 'Yuri' nennen, Nazukeyoya!" meinte Yuri.

„Natürlich,... Yuri." verbesserte sich Conrad daraufhin.

„Da fällt mir ein: Ich muss Kaori Sara vorstellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihm über den Weg laufen wird, solange er hier ist."


	21. Die Schwester des Dämonenkönigs

**21\. Die Schwester des Dämonenkönigs**

Eine Kutsche fuhr den Weg zum Schloss Ketsumei entlang. Ihm voraus ritt ein Mann mit dunklem Haar und ernstem Auftreten. Zwei Schwerter befanden sich an seiner Hüfte und niemand hatte Zweifel daran, dass er sie ziehen würde, sollte sein König in Gefahr geraten. Besagter König saß friedlich in der Kutsche und sah aus dem Fenster dem Treiben in der Hauptstadt zu. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er die fröhlichen und glücklichen Leute auf der Straße sah. Er wusste, dass sein Freund, Yuri, ein guter und gutmütiger König war und dass ihn sein Volk über alles liebte. Was er jedoch niemandem verraten würde, war, dass er sich besagten Freund zu Vorbild genommen hatte und versuchte so ein König zu werden wie er es war.

Außerdem passierten in Yuris Umgebung immer die interessantesten Dinge, sodass einem nie langweilig wurde. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln.

„Heika, wir erreichen gleich das Schloss." ertönte die Stimme von Berias am Fenster. Sara richtete seinen Blick an seinen Bodyguard und Onkel. Er nickte zur Antwort.

„Nee, Berias, was denkst du wird diesmal passieren?" fragte er schließlich.

Berias sah seinen König und Neffen durch dringlich an, als ob er dort die komplizierten Gedanken seiner Majestät sehen könnte.

„Ich fürchte, da kann ich keine Antwort geben." meinte er nach einigem Schweigen.

Die Kutsche fuhr durch das Schlosstor und kam im Hof zum Halten. Berias stieg von seinem Wallach ab und öffnete die Kutschentür. Sara trat auf den Hof, sah auf in Richtung Schlosseingang und wurde direkt mit dem Anblick seines Freundes und Königs von Shin Makoku begrüßt.

Yuri kam mit einem breiten Lachen die Stufen zum Hof herunter und begrüßte Sara in seiner gewohnten Offenheit.

„Sara! Schön dich wiederzusehen! Wie gehts dir?"

„Yuri... Mir geht es blendend, vielen Dank. Ich bin erfreut, dass du meine Anfrage zu einem Besuch angenommen hast. Ich war nicht ganz sicher, nachdem was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist..."

„Er hätte ablehnen sollen!" kam eine feste, verärgerte Stimme aus dem Schloss. Yuri wandte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um.

„Wolfram... Sag so was nicht!" sagte Yuri zu einem Verlobten. Ein 'Hmpf' war seine einzige Antwort.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Yuri. Es gibt immerhin einen Grund warum Von Bielefeld-kyo so eine Abneigung gegen mich hat." meinte er beschwichtigend zu Yuri. Dann wandte er sich dem blonden Mazoku zu.  
„Dennoch hoffe ich, dass wir irgendwann über diese Vorfälle hinwegsehen können." Wieder erklang nur ein 'Hmpf' zur Antwort.

Yuri führte Sara ins Schloss. Sie liefen durch die Gänge von Ketsumei und redeten über diverse Dinge. Sara erzählte Yuri auch, dass es mit Seisakoku* wieder bergauf geht.

„Verstehe. Ein Glück, sonst wäre das ganze Theater mit dem heiligen Schwert umsonst gewesen." meinte Yuri erleichtert über die Nachricht.

Sara zuckte bei der Erwähnung des heiligen Schwertes leicht zusammen, denn für ihn waren damit nicht nur glückliche Erinnerungen verbunden. Yuri schien zu merken, dass sein Freund noch nicht gut auf dieses Thema zu sprechen war und lenkte das Gespräch auf ein anderes, während sich die zwei in Richtung Terrasse machten.

„Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch jemanden vorstellen muss." meinte Yuri lächelnd zu Sara. Dieser sah den schwarzhaarigen König fragend an. Besagter König jedoch machte keine Anstalten weitere Informationen zu liefern und so liefen die zwei Könige durch die Gänge von Ketsumei bis sie an ihrem Zeil ankamen.

Die Terrasse überblickte den Garten, in dessen Zentrum eine Wasserfontäne dem Himmel entgegen schoss. Um den Brunnen mit der Fontäne wuchsen die von Lady Chérie gezüchteten Blumen: Schöner Wolfram, Conrad steht stolz und Geheimnisvoller Gwendal**. In diesem Garten spielten gerade Greta und ein weiteres Mädchen, das vielleicht drei bis vier Jahre älter war, als die Prinzessin des Reiches.

Sara sah den zwei Mädchen verblüfft zu, denn eine von ihnen besaß genauso schwarzes Haar wie sein Freund neben ihm. Sara beobachtete die Interaktion von Greta mit der schwarzhaarigen Unbekannten. Als diese ihr Gesicht jedoch umwandte, sodass man es von seinem Standpunkt aus sehen konnte, fiel ihm auf, dass es doch nicht so unbekannt war wie gedacht.

Er erkannte das Mädchen, dass in Szarreyl mit ihm zusammengestoßen war und dass er am selben Hafen noch kurz vor seiner Abreise wiedergesehen hatte.

„Die zwei verstehen sich wirklich gut." bemerkte Yuri, während er seine Schwester und seine Tochter betrachtete.

„Yuri..."

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Du kennst sie noch gar nicht. Das da unten ist meine kleine Schwester, Kaori." sagte er.

Sara blickte von Yuri hinunter zu den Mädchen und jetzt sah er auch Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den zwei Schwarzhaarigen. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine jüngere Schwester hast, Yuri." meinte Sara.

„Ja,... irgendwie kamen wir nie darauf zu sprechen..." erwiderte der andere seinem Freund.

„Ich würde deine Schwester zu gern mal kennenlernen, Yuri." sagte Sara mit einem kecken Lächeln.

Jetzt nur damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, die Person mit einem großen kleine-Geschwister-Komplex ist Shori, nicht Yuri. Doch auch er kam nicht umher eine gewisse beschützerische Ader zu haben, wenn es um seine kleine Schwester ging. Und diese Ader wurde soeben zum Leben erweckt.

Yuris Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst und er starrte unbeirrt in Saras Gesicht. Dieser war über den uncharakteristischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes überrascht, was in seinen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wiederzufinden war.

„Sara..." seine Stimme war tief, „... das ist meine Schwester... Wenn du mit ihr irgendwas vorhast, das ihr nicht passt, dann haben wir ein Problem."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gut. Lass uns runtergehen, dann kann ich euch offiziell vorstellen." meinte Yuri, bevor er sich zu gehen wandte.

Sara starrte seinen Freund an.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Yuri seinem Bruder Shori so ähnlich sein konnte.

* * *

* Seisakoku = das Reich der Shinzoku

** die Übersetzungen der Namen sind meine eigenen, so wie ich die englische noch im Kopf hatte


	22. Der erste Stein

**22\. Der erste Stein**

Im Garten versteckte sich Kaori in einem Busch vor Greta. Die beiden hatten eine Runde Verstecken begonnen und Greta war dran mit Suchen. Ihre Nichte war richtig gut in diesem Spiel und Kaori musste kreativer mit ihren Verstecken werden, doch wo soll man sich in einem Garten verstecken, in dem nicht ein einziges Gebäude steht, abgesehen vom Schloss, doch sie hatten vereinbart, dass nur der Garten für ihr Versteckspiel benutzt werden durfte.

Sie hörte wie sich ihr Schritte näherten. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch die Blätter und sah wie Greta drei Meter von ihr stand und in alle Richtungen blickte. Kaori musste sich ein kichern verkneifen, als sie das strahlende aber ratlose Gesicht ihrer Nichte sah.

Unerwartet gesellten sich zwei weitere Personen zu Greta. Der eine war ihr Bruder, Yuri. Als sie die andere Person sah, war sie überrascht ihn zu sehen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie Sara hier, im Schloss des Dämonenkönigs, antreffen würde. Obwohl sie neugierig war, warum er hier war, blieb sie in ihrem Versteck und beobachtete die drei aus der Entfernung.

„Great. Weist du wo Kaori ist? Ich wollte ihr Sara vorstellen." meinte Yuri, der in die Hocke gegangen war, um mit seiner Adoptivtochter auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Wir spielen gerade Verstecken und Kaori ist wirklich gut darin." gab das Mädchen zur Antwort.

Yuri lächelte seiner Tochter zu und meinte dann: „Ja, das ist sie. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an die Sorgen, die Shori und ich immer hatten, wenn wir sie nicht finden konnten."

Kaori musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie das leicht angespannte Gesicht ihres Bruders sah. Ja, auch sie konnte sich gut daran erinnern. Vor allem an die kleinen Panikattacken, die ihr älterer Bruder Shori hatte, wenn er dachte, dass jemand sie entführt habe und sie sie deswegen nicht finden konnten. An diesen Stellen hatte sie sich ihnen immer erbarmt und war aus ihrem Versteck gekommen, welches, genau wie jetzt, nur einige Meter von den Suchenden entfernt war.

Doch jetzt wollte sie die drei noch ein wenig beobachten und vielleicht auch den Grund für Saras Erscheinen erfahren.

Was sie jedoch nicht beachtet hatte, war die Möglichkeit, dass jemand sie findet. Als sie nämlich einen Zweig aus ihrem Sichtfeld beiseite schob, wandte sich Saras Blick in die Richtung des Busches, in dem sie sich versteckt hatte. Und obwohl er sie zwischen dem ganzen Grün nicht hätte sehen können, traf sein Blick den ihrigen und ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Sie konnte den Blick nicht von seinem abwenden. Irgendetwas an ihm zog sie an und obwohl sie zugab, dass Sara ein bildhübscher, junger Mann war, war es nicht sein Äußeres, dass diese Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte.

„Ich denke, ich habe deine Schwester gefunden, Yuri." sagte dieser nonchalant zu seinem Freund ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stand sie auf und aus ihrem Versteck. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln trat sie auf Yuri, Greta und Sara zu.

„So wie es aussieht, ist mein Versteck aufgeflogen." meinte sie witzelnd.

Yuri sah ganz erstaunt aus, als er seine Schwester aus dem Busch erscheinen sah. Sein verdutzter Blick wanderte von Kaori zu Sara.

„Woher wusstest du, wo sie war?" fragte er.

Sara wandte sich endlich Yuri zu und entgegnete mit einem Lächeln: „Ich hatte einfach Glück."

Yuri blinzelte einmal, zweimal, bevor er sein Erstaunen überwand und sich an seine Schwester richtete.

„Wie dem auch sei... Kaori, darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen?! Sararegi, König von Shou Shimaron. Er ist auf einen Besuch vorbeigekommen und bei der Gelegenheit wollte ich, dass ihr euch kennenlernt." sagte Yuri mit seiner gewohnt offenen Art.

„Ich freue mich Euch kennenzulernen,... obwohl es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass wir uns begegnen." meinte Kaori an Sara gewandt.

Auf diese Äußerung hin weiteten sich Yuris Augen vor Überraschung und auch Greta sah fragend hin und her. Sie war es auch, die die Frage stellte, die durch Yuris Kopf schwirrte:

„Ihr kennt euch?"

* * *

Es war Abend und im Esssaal von Ketsumei hatten sich die üblichen Personen zusammengefunden. Heute jedoch mit zwei zusätzlichen Gästen aus Shou Shimaron. Nach dem Gespräch im Garten waren Yuris Nerven ein wenig angespannt. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht loskriegen, dass zwischen Kaori und Sara etwas vorgefallen war, obwohl dies nicht der Fall war. Doch es ging hier schließlich um seine geliebte, kleine Schwester und da konnte er schon mal zu einem Shori werden.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass du dir keinen Kopf machen musst, Yuri. Wir sind uns nur zweimal zufällig über den Weg gelaufen." versuchte Kaori die Laune ihres Bruders und hiesigen Dämonenkönigs zu verbessern, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass Yuri in seine Shori-Immitation verfiel.

Dieser schmollte noch ein Weilchen vor sich hin, während er parallel dazu irgendwelche undeutlichen Dinge grummelte. Ein Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen, wobei sie ihr Kopf resigniert senkte.

Die anderen Anwesenden waren zunächst überrascht zu erfahren, dass Kaori und Sara sich bereits begegnet waren, doch nahmen sie diese Neuigkeiten besser auf als ihr König, der sich benahm wie ein kleines Kind, dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hatte.

Nach einer Weile hatte auch er sich wieder beruhigt und das Abendessen verlief wie jeden Abend mit den üblichen Unterhaltungen und dem gelegentlichen Streitereien zwischen Yuri und Wolfram.

* * *

Was jedoch keiner bemerkte, war jener eine Soldat, der sich strategisch in einer Ecke des Zimmers befand, genau wie drei andere, um den König und seine engsten Vertrauten im Notfall zu beschützen. Dieser Soldat war aber nicht dem Dämonenkönig und seinem Reich treu.

Nein.

Er verfolgte andere Ziele zusammen mit seinem Meister und hatte sich als Soldat ausgegeben, um seinem Ziel näher zu sein. Dieses Ziel saß ganz ruhig am Esstisch und unterhielt sich abwechselnd mit dem kleinen Menschenmädchen, ihrem Bruder und Shou Shimarons König.

Dessen Anwesenheit gab ihm ein ungutes Gefühl, denn er wusste, dass jener König zur Hälfte ein Shinzoku war., d.h. neben Kaori mit ihrem immensen Maryoku eine weitere Gefahr für seinen Meister.

Nachdem die Herrschaften fertig waren und den Raum verlassen hatten, machte sich auch Utagai, jener falsche Soldat, auf zu seiner temporären Unterkunft, um seinem Meister Bericht zu erstatten.

Meister Kyofu war nicht erfreut über das unerwartete Erscheinen des Halb-Shinzoku, doch dies bedeutete nur, dass sie ihren Plan früher als geplant in die Tat umsetzten mussten. Mit ein paar Modifikationen, um sich den neuen Anforderungen zu entsprechen natürlich.

Der Auftrag hieß nun nicht mehr nur Kaori zu entführen, sondern auch König Sararegi aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dabei war es vollkommen egal wie viele Opfer es gab.

Utagai machte sich mit diesen Befehlen auf zum Schlafgemach des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens, welches entweder ihre Pläne durchkreuzen oder erfüllen würde. Er hatte nur einen Gedanken:

Noch heute Abend wird sie in Meister Kyofus Händen sein.


	23. Und es gerät ins Rollen

**23\. Und es gerät ins Rollen**

Kaori hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Beim Abendessen hatte sie die ganze Zeit den Blick eines Soldaten auf ihr gespürt. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte sie ihn immer wieder beobachtet, konnte aber nichts verdächtiges feststellen.

'Vielleicht bin ich auch nur paranoid wegen den ganzen Entführungen in letzter Zeit.' dachte sie sich. Dennoch war sie nicht so dumm ihr Gefühl zu ignorieren. Aus diesem Grund war sie noch wach und überlegte was sie so beunruhigte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Bett in ihrem Zimmer fallen. Ihr Kopf landete bequem im Kissen und erstickte einen tiefen Seufzer.

„Naja, selbst wenn ich meinem Bauchgefühl nachgehe, kann ich letzten Endes doch nichts ausrichten. Schließlich sind es Yuris Wachen und nicht irgendwelche Idioten, die denken sie könnten auf einem herumhacken." murmelte sie ins Kissen.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zur Seite, sodass sie wieder richtig atmen konnte.

Jetzt hatte sie ein anderer Gedanke gefangen genommen. Sie musste an Sara denken und an die Zeit, die sie zusammen mit ihm verbracht hatte. Zuerst dir kurze Begegnung, bei der sie ihn angerempelt hatte, dann das Wiedersehen am Hafen, wo sie sich ein wenig unterhalten hatten, ohne wirklich irgendwas voneinander preiszugeben und nun den Nachmittag und den Abend, in dem sie noch mehr geredet hatten. Vor allem darüber wie sich Yuri und Sara kennengelernt hatten.

Als Kaori an diese Geschichte zurückdachte, musste sich Lachen. Natürlich hatte sie die Kinderfotos ihres Bruders mehr als nur einmal gesehen, doch dass er auch jetzt im Alter von fast 17 Jahren nochmal ein Kleid tragen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht.

Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer, bevor sie sich ganz schlossen und sie einschlief.

* * *

Utagai lief lautlos durch die Gänge von Schloss Ketsumei. Trotz seiner Verkleidung als Wache des Schlosses vermied er es von anderen gesehen zu werden. Je weniger Augenzeugen, desto besser. Auf diese Weise näherte er sich dem Zimmer seines Ziels. Er wollte gerade abbiegen, als er überrascht zurück in die Schatten des Ganges sprang, um nur knapp den Blicken zweier Personen zu entgehen.

Er spähte um die Ecke und erkannte die Personen als den König von Shou Shimaron und seinen loyalen Beschützer.

'Was machen die Zwei hier in diesem Teil des Schlosses?' fragte er sich in Gedanken, während sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten und er die zwei Störenfriede mit Adleraugen musterte.

* * *

„Heika, ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist ohne Ankündigung Lady Kaori besuchen zu wollen." meinte Berias zu seinem König, der aufrecht und ohne den leisesten Anflug von Nervosität zu zeigen vor ihm stand.

„Ist schon gut, Berias. Ich wollte mich nur kurz mit ihr unterhalten, bevor ich mich ebenfalls in mein Gemach zurückziehe." gab Sara zurück, während er seinen Onkel und Beschützer mit zugewandtem Gesicht betrachtete.

Sara hob seine Hand, um an der Tür zu klopfen. Die dumpfen Schläge hallten im leeren Gang wieder, doch selbst nach einigem Warten kam keine Antwort von der anderen Seite. Sara starrte auf die Holztür, die ihm den Weg in Kaoris Zimmer verwehrte.

„Heika, es ist schon spät. Sie hat sich sicher schon schlafen gelegt." kam es von Saras rechten Seite. Ein Seufzer war die einzige Antwort, die Berias von seinem jungen König bekam, bevor sich dieser in Richtung seines Gästezimmers umwandte und sich von ihm entfernte.

Mit drei Schritten Abstand folgte Berias seinem König. Als er an der einem Gang vorbei lief, fiel ihm eine Bewegung am Rande seines Blickfeldes auf, sodass er stehen blieb und die besagte Richtung blickte. Außer der Dunkelheit der Schatten konnte er jedoch nichts sehen und so folgte er seinem Herrn weiter ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Jedoch machte sich Unbehagen in seinem Inneren breit und er konnte das Gefühle beobachtet zu werden nicht abschütteln.

* * *

Als König und Beschützer außer Blickweite waren, ließ sich Utagai von der Decke fallen, an der er sich geklammert hatte, um den Blicken des Leibwächters zu entkommen. Ein letzter Blick in die Richtung, die die die Zwei verschwunden sind verriet ihm, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war und er ungestört seinen Befehl ausführen konnte.

Er näherte sich der Tür, die zu dem Zimmer seiner Zielperson führte und bewegte den Türgriff leise nach unten. Er war nicht sonderlich erstaunt darüber, dass die Türe nicht verschlossen war, schließlich war das hier Schloss Ketsumei und als solches sehr gut bewacht.

Jedoch nicht gut genug.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und glitt geräuschlos in das dunkle Zimmer. Er ließ die Tür leise ins Schloß fallen, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Mädchen, nach dem er suchte, schlafend auf dem Bett liegen sah.

Ein zufriedenes aber Angst einflößendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Normalerweise war er eher der stoische Typ, doch beim Anblick der Person, die zu ihrem Ziel führen könnte, konnte auch er seine Miene nicht unter Kontrolle halten.

Leise schliche er zum Bett und überprüfte, ob sie auch wirklich schlief und ob ihr Schlaf tief genug war, um sie zu Bewegen. Er stellte fest, dass dies der Fall war, dennoch griff er in seine Tasche und fischte ein Tuch und ein dubioses Fläschchen heraus. Er träufelte einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch und hielt es Kaori über Mund und Nase, sodass sie es einatmen musste. Dieses Mittel sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht unerwarteter weise aufwachen und nach jemandem schreien konnte.

Nun da er sichergestellt hatte, dass Kaori auf jeden Fall weiterschlafen würde, hob er sie vom Bett und positionierte sie über seiner Schulter, sodass er, falls es nötig werden sollte, schnell fliehen konnte.

Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, drehte er sich um und stand gerade vor der Tür, seine Hand nach dem Griff ausgestreckt, als er im Gang draußen Stimmen hörte, die eindeutig zu den engsten Vertrauten des Königs gehörten. In Gedanken fluchend wandte er sich zum Fenster, öffnete es leise und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Zu seinem Glück landete er leise hinter dem Gebüsch und war so vor den Blicken der patrouillierenden Wachen geschützt. Er hatte, in seiner kurzen Zeit als Wache, den Schichtplan auswendig lernen müssen und dieses Wissen nutzte er jetzt für seine Flucht.

In ungefähr drei Minuten würde die Wache ihre Schicht wechseln, was ihm die nötige Zeit gab aus dem Schlossgelände zu entkommen. Geduldig wartete er seine Chance ab und als er sah, wie die Wache sich umdrehte, um von einer anderen abgelöst zu werden, sprintete er los ohne das geringste Geräusch zu machen.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie er über die Schlossmauern verschwand und Kaori, die Schwester des Dämonenkönigs mitnahm.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte helle Aufregung im Schloss. Die Dienstmädchen, die sich um Kaoris Wohlbefinden kümmerten, hatten ihr Zimmer leer vorgefunden, das Fenster sperrangelweit offen. Sofort waren sie zu ihrem König geeilt und hatten ihm die schreckliche Nachricht überbracht. Seitdem herrschte im Schloss Dauerbetrieb. Jeder Zentimeter von Ketsumei wurde durchforstet, um Hinweise auf das Verschwinden der Schwester ihres Königs zu finden, doch bis jetzt hatte niemand etwas gefunden.

Yuri ging rastlos in seinem Büro auf und ab und alle machten sich nicht nur große Sorgen um Kaori, sondern auch um Yuri, der kurz davor stand seine Nerven zu verlieren.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?" fragte er niemand spezielles.

„Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir Kaori doch hierher gebracht, um zu verhindern, dass sie nochmal entführt wird... Und jetzt... aaaarrrggg..." Yuri griff sich in die Haare und war kurz davor sie auszureißen.

„Heika..." wollte Gunther beginnen, doch er wurde durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen.

Alle Anwesenden wandten ihren Blick auf die Tür, die sich, nachdem Yuri denjenigen gebeten hat einzutreten, der draußen stand, öffnete und die Sicht auf Sararegi und Berias freigab.

„Yuri, ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" fragte Sara seinen Freund.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm nicht Wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Kaori etwas schlimmes zustoßen konnte und er wollte bei der Suche nach ihr helfen.

„Danke, Sara, aber wir kriegen das schon hin. Du musst schließlich auch deinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen." meinte Yuri, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Sara wollte schon protestieren und ihm seine Hilfe aufzwingen, als Yuri ihm sagte, dass er, wenn er unbedingt helfen wolle, Ausschau nach Kaori und allen dubiosen Dingen halten solle. Obwohl Sara viel mehr machen wollte, um zu helfen, konnte er verstehen warum Yuri ihn nicht tiefer in seine und Shin Makokus Angelegenheiten hineinziehen wollte.

Denn obwohl Shin Makoku schon viele Menschenländer davon überzeugen konnte eine Allianz mit ihnen zu bilden, war Dai Shimaron immer noch so starrsinnig und predigte die Erlösung allen Unheils mit der Unterwerfung und Ausrottung der Mazoku. Als König von Shou Shimaron war er, obwohl sein Land eigenständig und im Grunde unabhängig von Dai Shimaron war, immer noch an das frühere Heimatland gebunden und konnte nicht offenkundig seine Sympathie für die Mazoku aussprechen. Sogar sein jetziger Besuch musste vor den Augen des Herrschers von Dai Shimaron getarnt werden.

Mit einem Seufzer akzeptierte er die Entscheidung seines Freundes und verabschiedete sich von diesem.

Er hasste es, wenn er etwas unterlassen musste, weil Dai Shimaron sonst seiner Loyalität, die noch nie existiert hatte, misstrauisch wurde. Ein Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf und, wenn es ihm gelang diesen umzusetzen, dann könnte nicht einmal Dai Shimaron etwas dagegen unternehmen. Zusätzlich würde er das bekommen was er wollte. Alles was jetzt noch zählte, war, dass er Kaori fand und sie dazu brachte bei diesem Plan mitzuspielen.

* * *

Langsam, fast schon schmerzhaft langsam öffnete Kaori ihre Augen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, so als ob jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer gegen ihren Schädel hämmern würde. Ihr Blick war noch verschwommen, doch jetzt schon konnte sie erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr in Schloss Ketsumei war. Sie bemerkte, dass sie weder Arme noch Beine bewegen konnte und schlussfolgerte mit dem weiteren Aspekt, dass sie in ihrer jetzigen Position Türen, Gänge, Fenster und desgleichen ausmachen konnte, dass sie aufrecht an etwas gefesselt war.

Als sich ihre Augen sich endlich fokussiert hatten, nahm sie drei Gestalten in grauen Kutten vor sich wahr. Zwei Gesichter kamen ihr bekannt vor: einer von ihnen war ihr schon auf der Erde begegnet, während der andere ohne Zweifel der Soldat beim Abendessen war.

„Willkommen, Lady Kaori. Ich muss Sie vielmals um Verzeihung bitten für unsere groben Maßnahmen, aber leider hatten wir keine andere Möglichkeit uns Eurer zu bemächtigen." sagte die dritte, unbekannte Gestalt in einer Stimme, die Kaori Gänsehaut bekommen ließ.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie mit fester aber erschöpfter Stimme. Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte, bevor in einer übertriebenen Art und Weise eine Verbeugung vollbrachte.

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Kyofu, der Meister unserer bescheidenen Gruppe. Ich hoffe Ihr erinnert euch an Akuto? Und das hier ist Utagai, doch Ihr kennt ihn wohl vielmehr als einen Soldaten aus Shin Makoku." stellte er sich vor, wobei er sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen deutlich zeigte.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Kyofu richtete sich wieder auf und trat vor Kaori, sodass sie nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sein Grinsen war nun düsterer und ein kalter Schauer lief Kaori den Rücken herunter. Seine Augen starrten direkt in ihre und für einen Augenblick meinte Kaori einen leichten Anflug von Neid zu sehen.

„Ihr, Lady Kaori, werdet die Ehre haben als Gefäß für Soushu zu dienen. Euer immenses Reservoir an Maryoku mach Euch zur perfekten Kandidatin. Dass Ihr dann auch noch die Schwester des Dämonenkönigs seid, der einzigen Person, die unsere Pläne zunichte machen könnte, war, wie man so schön sagt, der krönende Abschluss." meinte Kyofu, bevor er Akuto und Utagai ein Zeichen gab.

Daraufhin traten auch sie näher. Utagai trug in seinen Händen einen Umhang, während Akuto eine silberne Schüssel mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit hielt.

Kyofu wandte sich um und sagte mit lauter, fester Stimme in den Raum:

„Jetzt ist es endlich soweit! Gleich werden wir, die wir hier versammelt sind, die Auferstehung unseres Gottes, Soushu miterleben dürfen."

Eine Freudenschrei ertönte von unten und nun merkte Kaori, dass sie sich auf einer erhöhten Plattform befand. Unterhalb dieser Plattform konnte sie unzählige Reihen von umhüllten Gestalten erkennen, die alle freudig die Arme und Stimmen erhoben.

Mit einer Bewegung der Hand, brachte Kyofu die Gruppe zum schweigen.

„So denn, lasst uns beginnen." mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder Kaori zu. Diese starrte starrsinnig zurück.

Kyofu wandte sich an Utagai, der ihm daraufhin den Umhang um die Schultern legte. Dann wandte er sich zu Akuto, der ihm die Schale entgegen hielt. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und Kaori merkte, dass sie angefangen hatten ein Gebet immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen.

Während sie die Zeilen ihres Gebets wiederholten, stieg unheilvoller Rauch aus der Schale mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit auf. Kaori beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie der Rauch ein Gesicht formte, dass sie ein bisschen an Morgif erinnerte. Das Rauchgesicht schwebte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht und sie merkte wie sie mit jedem Atemzug schwächer und schwächer wurde.

'Verstehe, wenn ich diesen Rauch einatme, passiert genau dass was sie wollen: Ich werde zu Soushus Gefäß. D.h. dass diese Flüssigkeit...' Und weiter kamen ihre Gedanken nicht, denn ein Schleier legte sich über ihre Wahrnehmung und sie verfiel in Trance. In diesem Zustand konnte sie jedoch noch die dunkle Präsenz wahrnehmen, die sich nun in ihrem Körper einnistete.

Die Gruppe hatte aufgehört ihr Gebet zu sprechen, als die letzten Tropfen der Flüssigkeit zu Rauch geworden und in Kaoris Körper verschwunden waren. Gespannt warteten sie alle auf das Ergebnis ihrer jahrelangen Forschung und Hingabe.

Kaori hing leblos an dem gotischen Kreuz, das extra für diesen Anlass gefertigt wurde. Ihre Augenlider zuckten, bevor sie sich öffneten und zwei pechschwarze Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Sie richtete sich auf, sah sie gelangweilt um, bevor ihr Blick auf ihren Fesseln hängen blieb. Mit nichts weiterem als einem Blick lösten sie sich in Luft auf und sie war frei. Sie sah nach hinten zu dem Kreuz an dem sie angebunden war und starrte stoisch auf das Kreuz, welches durch das Licht, das durch das Mosaik bunt gefärbt wurde, erleuchtet war.

Kyofu war der erste, der vor sie kniete.

„Willkommen in Eurer Welt, Soushu-sama." begrüßte er seinen angebeteten Gott, der nun im Körper eines jungen Mädchens steckte.

Soushu wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn von oben herab an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Kyofu, der nicht wusste was er jetzt machen sollte, fing an vor der Macht, die von der Person, nein, Gottheit ausging, zu zittern. Akuto, Utagai und die Gruppe der Namenlosen hatten sich inzwischen ebenfalls niedergekniet und hielten ihren Blick stets gesenkt, denn sie wussten, eine falsche Bewegung, ein Blick könnte das Ende für sie bedeuten.

Als Soushu nun einen Schritt nach vorne tat, mussten sich die Drei, die ihm am nächsten waren zusammenreißen, um nicht vor lauter Angst davonzurennen. Soushu blieb vor Kyofu stehen, denn er wusste, dass diese Person diese Gruppe führte.

„Wozu rieft ihr mich, einfältige Sterbliche." ertönte eine Stimme, die sich zwar genauso anhörte wie Kaoris, jedoch sehr viel mehr Macht innehatte als ihre.

Kyofu schluckte schwer, denn die Macht Soushus schien ihn förmlich zu erdrücken.

„Wir riefen euch, Soushu-sama, um Euch Euren rechtmäßigen Platz in dieser Welt zurückzugeben. Ihr allein seid es, der über alle Lebewesen dieser Welt herrschen dürft." war seine Antwort.

Unbeeindruckt machte Soushu kehrt und blieb vor dem gotischen Kreuz stehen.

„Ein schönes Accessoire..." erklang wieder diese mächtige Stimme.

Plötzlich fing die Erde an zu beben und der untere Teil des Kreuzes schmolz dahin und formte einen Thron, wie es keinen anderen gab. Das Erdbeben legte sich, als der Thron seine neue Gestalt angenommen hatte. Soushu setzte sich und blickte gelangweilt zu den törichten Sterblichen, die ihn riefen. Seine Beine waren überkreuzt und sein Kinn lag auf seinem Handrücken. Ein belustigtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn ihr Sterblichen eine Welt wollt, in der ich herrschen soll, dann müssen wir erst alle Hindernisse beseitigen."

Langsam richtete sich Kyofu wieder auf, gefolgt von Akuto und Utagai.

„Sehr wohl!"

Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich nun auf Soushus Gesicht aus, dass nicht zu dem unschuldigen Gesicht Kaoris passte. Jetzt würde er nicht nur die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen formen, sondern sich auch an der einen Person rächen können, die ihn wirklich bezwungen hatte.

Yuri Shibuya.


	24. Gefunden

**24\. Gefunden**

Eine Kutsche fuhr an der Grenze von Shin Makoku entlang. Diese Kutsche wurde von einem bestimmten Menschenkönig besetzt, der sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie er seinen Plan am besten umsetzen konnte. Sein Blick wandte sich nach draußen auf die Szenerie, die sich um ihn auftat, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders.

„Berias." sagte er in sanftem Ton, woraufhin sein getreuer Bodyguard ans Fenster der Kutsche heranritt.

„Ja, Eure Majestät?" fragte dieser.

„Was wäre der beste Weg sich von Dai Shimaron zu trennen, ohne einen Krieg zu provozieren?" fragte Sara zurück.

Berias beobachtete das Gesicht seines Königs, bevor er antwortete:

„Das beste wäre Wohl eine Allianz mit einer ebenbürtigen Macht zu schließen."

Ein zustimmendes Summen kam zurück. „Genau. Und unter allen Königreichen wäre Shin Makoku die einzige Lösung."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass seine Majestät der Dämonenkönig einer Allianz mit Shou Shimaron einwilligen wird." erwiderte Berias.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber Berias, ich denke nicht, dass ich mich jetzt das Recht habe nach einer Allianz zu fragen. Nicht nachdem was ich getan habe." entgegnete Sara seinem Onkel und Vertrauten mit ernster, niedergeschlagenen Stimme.

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Saras Stimme diese durchdrang.

„Deshalb muss ich Yuri, nein, dem Dämonenvolk zeigen, dass man mir trauen kann. Und was gäbe es für einen besseren Weg, als bei der Suche nach der Schwester des Dämonenkönigs zu helfen."

„Heika... Soweit ich weiß, haben sie Eure Hilfe abgelehnt."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht selbst eine Suche starten kann." erwiderte er mit einem kalkulierenden Lächeln.

Auf Berias Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus, bevor ihn seine Instinkte anfingen Alarm zu schlagen.

Er wandte seinen Blick nach vorne und da stand eine Person mitten auf der Straße und machte keine Anstalten sich von seinem Platz zu bewegen. Berias befahl dem Kutscher anzuhalten, während er der Person entgegen ritt. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass diese Person gefährlich war.

Als er nun mit seinen Pferd aus auf die verhüllte Gestalt herab sah und ihm befahl den Weg zu räumen, erklang aus Richtung der Kutsche das Wiehern der Kutschpferde. Berias wandte sich um und sah, wie vier weitere verhüllte Gestalten den Kutscher erstachen und sich daran machten, die Tür aufzureißen. Als er jedoch zurückreiten wollte, um seinem König zu helfen, griff ihn die erste Person an, sodass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als zuerst diesen auszuschalten.

„HEIKA!" schrie Berias in Richtung Kutsche, welche nun umgefallen auf der Seite lag.

„Mir geht es gut, Berias!" kam eine Antwort zurück. Ein kurzer Blick über seine Schulter und er sah, wie sich sein König und Neffe gegen die vier Angreifer verteidigte. Doch Berias wusste, dass obwohl Sara in der Lage war sich zu verteidigen, war er gegen vier Angreifer gleichzeitig unterlegen. Doch egal wie sehr er versuchte seinen Gegner auszuschalten, es gelang ihm nicht einen Treffer zu landen. Sein Gegenüber wich jedem Schwerthieb aus, indem er sich duckte, zur Seite bewegte oder über die Klinge sprang, während er gleichzeitig seine eigenen Angriffe ausführte.

'Er ist gut..."

So tief in sein Duell versunken, bemerkte er nicht die Person, die sich von hinten an ihn heranschlich.

„BERIAS!" erklang der Schrei seiner Majestät, welchen ihn dazu brachte sich umzudrehen. Nur knapp konnte er dem Angriff ausweichen, der ihn mit Sicherheit getötet hätte, hätte er sein Ziel nicht um Haaresbreite verfehlt.

Er sah zu seinem König hinüber und bemerkte wie erschöpft dieser war, doch er musste erst seine zwei Gegner aus dem Weg räumen.

Mit einem Klirren flog ein Schwert zu Boden, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall. Erneut sah Berias zu seinem König und erstarrte beim Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Sara lag am Boden, bewusstlos, seine Angreifen über ihm. Abgelenkt von diesem Anblick gab er seinen Gegnern die Gelegenheit ihn anzugreifen.

Ein Schlag traf ihn am Kopf und er ging zu Boden. Ein weiterer Hieb traf ihn an seiner linken Seite, während er fiel und ein stechender Schmerz durchdrang sein rechtes Bein, als einer der Zwei seine Klinge in dieses rammte.

Danach ließen sie von ihm ab und gingen zu ihren Gefährten, die sich daran gemacht hatten den König von Shou Shimaron aufzusammeln, zu knebeln und davon zu transportieren.

Alles was Berias noch tun konnte, war zuzusehen wie diese Gestalten mit seinem Neffen verschwanden, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. 

* * *

„Alles ist vorbereitet, wie ihr es wolltet, Soushu-sama." informierte Kyofu seinen Gott, welcher auf seinem Thron saß und gelangweilt in den Raum starrte.

„..."

„Soushu-sama?"

„... Es ist so ruhig... Das gefällt mir..." sagte Soushu ohne auf Kyofu zu achten. Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Soushus Gesicht aus, welches Kyofu vor Angst erstarren ließ.

Aus dem Gang ertönten Schritte, die sich dem Saal näherten, in dem sich Meister und Untertan aufhielten. Die schweren Türen zu diesem Saal öffneten sich und legten die Sicht frei auf eine Gruppe, in deren Mitte ein junger, blonder Mann lief, der durch Ketten davon abgehalten wird zu fliehen.

„Wie ich sehe war euer Auftrag erfolgreich, Akuto." sprach Kyofu den Führer der Gruppe an.

Dieser kniete sich auf ein Bein und erstatte seinem Herrn Bericht über den Angriff auf den König von Shou Shimaron, die Überwältigung seiner Leibwache und die Gefangennahme besagten Königs.

„Gut gemacht."

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte Sara, der den Austausch zwischen den zwei dubiosen Gestalten verfolgt hatte. Auf seine Frage hin wandte sich Kyofus Blick auf den gefangenen König.

„Nun, Sararegi-heika, wenn Eure Hoheit unbedingt wissen wollt, warum wir Euch entführt und hierher gebracht haben, so will ich Euch diese Information nicht vorenthalten. Das Wissen darüber wird Euch schließlich nicht helfen von hier zu entkommen." mit einem dunklen, breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht antwortete Kyofu auf die Frage. Saras Augen weiteten sich als ihm die Pläne dieser Gruppe offenbart wurde. Er war dabei, als eine der vier Kisten, Chi no Hate (Das Ende der Erde), geöffnet wurde und ein großes Erdbeben die nahe Gegend zerstörte. Wenn diese Gruppe es nun schaffte Soushu zurückzuholen und ihm einen Körper zur Verfügung stellten, in dem es existieren konnte, dann wäre die Welt wirklich verloren.

„Ich denke kaum, dass jemand genug magische Kraft in sich trägt, um etwas so mächtiges wie Soushu zu beherbergen, abgesehen vom Dämonenkönig, an den ihr nicht herankommen werdet. Und wenn ihr denkt, dass mein Körper geeignet für dieses Unterfangen ist, dann muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Ich besitze zwar magische Kräfte, doch reichen diese lange nicht an das heran, was ihr für euren Plan benötigt." meinte Sara mit ernstem Tonfall und einem Blick, den manchen Soldaten zum Erstarren bringen könnte.

Was Sara jedoch nicht erwartete hätte war die Reaktion seiner Entführer.

Sie lachten.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte er finster.

Kyofu sah Sara mit einem belustigten Blick an, als hätte er gerade den besten Witz der Welt gehört.

„Wisst Ihr, Sararegi-heika" das 'heika' klang eher spöttisch als ernst gemeint, „wir benötigen keinen Körper mehr für unseren Plan. Denn wir haben bereits einen kompatiblen gefunden. Es ist wahr, dass wir nur jemanden mit großen magischen Kapazitäten als Kandidat für unseren Herrn und Meister verwenden können und es ist auch wahr, dass diese Person mindesten so viel Magie besitzen sollte wie der jetzige Dämonenkönig. Aber wer sagte denn je etwas, dass es eben dieser sein muss? Nein, wir haben eine viel passendere Person gefunden, die nicht nur unseren Meister beherbergen kann, sondern gleichzeitig eine Durchkreuzung unserer Pläne unmöglich macht." erklärte Kyofu und sah danach voller Ehrfurcht zum eisernen Thron hinauf.

Soushu, der bisher alles leise aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet hatte, blickte herab auf den Menschenkönig, in dessen Adern auch das Blut der Shinzoku in sich trug. Er erhob sich und stieg die Stufen herab, um Auge in Auge mit Sara zu stehen. Als sein Gesicht aus den Schatten ins dumpfe Licht der untergehenden Sonne trat, hörte er wie sein gegenüber vor Erstaunen die Augen weitete.

„Kaori?"

Ein süßes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchens breit, welches nur einige Centimeter vor Sara entfernt stehen blieb.

„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, Sararegi-heika." ertönte die Begrüßung Kaoris.

Saras geweitete Augen verengten sich zu einem bösen Blick, der das Mädchen vor sich zu durchbohren drohte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er er düster.

Ein grauenhaftes Lachen entwich den Lippen des Mädchens, das er erst vor kurzem kennengelernt hatte.

„Wirklich? Nach all den Enthüllungen kannst du dir nicht denken wer ich bin? Ich bin enttäuscht." erklang die spöttische Antwort.

„Sou...shu...? Unmöglich..."

„Nicht unmöglich, wie man sehen kann. Ich muss schon sagen, dieser Körper ist hervorragend, auch wenn ich das andere Geschlecht bevorzugt hätte."

„Zuerst wollten wir deinen Körper benutzten, um mich in diese Welt zurückzuholen, doch dann machten wir die Entdeckung, dass unser geliebter Dämonenkönig eine kleine Schwester hat, die über noch größere magische Kräfte verfügt als er. Und warum sollten wir uns nicht eine kleine Rache gönnen, nachdem was er uns angetan hat." erklärte Soushu dem verblüfften König.

Nachdem Sara keine Antwort gab, streckte sich Soushu, da er in Kaoris Körper kleiner war als Sara selbst, um direkt in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

Sara starrte unbeirrt in Kaoris Gesicht, das von der diabolischen Visage Soushus bedeckt war.

„Ich glaube nicht dass du die komplette Kontrolle über diesen Körper hast. Dafür bist du viel zu schwach, Soushu." sagte Sara direkt in sein Gesicht, das sich daraufhin zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse verzog.

„ 'Nicht dir komplette Kontrolle' meinst du..." Soushu streckte seinen Arm nach dem Hals Sararegis aus und umschlang diesen mit seiner Hand, wie eine Boa constrictor seine Beute.

„Und wer hat jetzt hier nicht die komplette Kontrolle?" fragte Soushu belustigt, während er zusah wie Sara allmählich die Luft ausging.

Plötzlich erstarrte sein Körper und fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Wa... was...?" waren das einzige Wort, das Soushu sagen konnte, bevor sich seine Hand gegen seinen Willen öffnete und so Sara ermöglichte nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Siehst du... sagte ich doch..." keuchte Sara hervor.

„Das ist nicht möglich... Ihr Bewusstsein sollte doch schlafen und dann ganz verschwinden..." sagte Soushu erstaunt.

„Wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann dass man Yuri niemals unterschätzen sollte und als seine Schwester wird sie die gleiche Starrköpfigkeit haben wie ihr Bruder." meinte Sara zufrieden.

Soushu wandte sich ab und erstieg die Stufen zu seinem Thron. Dunkle Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, als er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und sich langsam zurück zu Sara drehte. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er fühlte sich, als würde jemand versuchen ihn zurückzudrängen. Da traf es ihn wie der Blitz:

Kaori wehrte sich.

Sie versuchte wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen und ihn aus ihrem Körper zu drängen.

Ihre Hände flogen an ihren Kopf und hielten ihn fest, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Immer wieder schüttelte sie sich, um unter Kontrolle zu bleiben.

„... Nei..n du wirst nicht...Sa...Nein...ra..."

Sara beobachtete das Spektakel vor seinen Augen. Auch er hatte gemerkt, dass sich Kaori gegen Soushu wehrte und wie es aussah, hatte sie Erfolg dabei.

„Kaori!" rief er.

„Sa...ra" kam es schwach zurück. Ein Blick in ihre Augen und er wusste, dass es wirklich Kaori war, die jetzt mir ihm sprach.

„Kaori." sagte er erleichtert.

„Sara... ich... kann nicht..."

„Nein, du kannst. Du darfst ihm nicht die Kontrolle überlassen, hast du mich verstanden?" rief er zurück.

„..."

„Kaori!"

„...Sa...ra... es tut... mir Leid..."

„Kaori? Kaori!" diesmal war seine Stimme voller Verzweiflung und Sorge.

Mit schwerem Atem richtete sich ihr Körper auf. Als sich ihr Blick wieder auf Sara richtete, war dieser bestürzt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch so viel Widerstand leisten kann." meinte Soushu zwischen seinen tiefen Atemzügen. Er blickte auf den Halb-Shinzoku und mit einer abfälligen Bewegung der Hand gab er den Befehl ihn in den Kerker zu werfen.

„Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber deine Anwesenheit scheint ihr die nötige Motivation zu geben sich zu wehren." er wandte sich ab und lief den restlichen Weg zu seinem Thron. Er setzte sich und sah zu wie der König unter Protest und Gegenwehr aus dem Saal entfernt wurde.

Als die Türen sich schlossen, entschuldigte sich Kyofu für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihr Gefangener ihm bereitet hatte doch diese wurde ignoriert. Mit einem kurzen verbalen Befehl, dass alle den Saal verlassen sollten, verzogen sich auch die restlichen Personen aus seiner Gegenwart.

Als Soushu nun so dasaß, alleine in seinem Saal, fragte er sich warum er nicht die sofortige Hinrichtung von Sararegi, König von Shou Shimaron befohlen hatte.


	25. Antworten

_**I'm so ashamed of myself **_(T-T)

_**There is nothing else to add**_

* * *

**25\. Antworten**

Das gesamte Schloss Ketsumei war in Aufruhr, seitdem eine Patrouille Berias gefunden und ihn zurück ins Schloss gebracht hatten. Dort wurde er sofort von Gisela untersucht und erlangte sein Bewusstsein wieder. Die Nachricht, dass Sararegi entführt wurde, ließ die Anwesenden unruhig werden und so wurden auf Befehl des Dämonenkönigs sämtliche Soldaten aufgefordert Shin Makoku nach Hinweisen auf die Entführer zu suchen.

Als dann die Nachricht aus dem Urtempel kam, dass die Entführer Saras womöglich auch Kaori in ihrer Gewalt hatten, war allen klar, dass ihnen das Schlimmste noch bevorsteht.

Es war noch nicht einmal ein Tag vergangen und dennoch war die Spannung hoch. Yuri lief unruhig in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, während seine Freunde versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

„Yuri, jetzt beruhige dich. Wir werden die zwei schon finden. Hab etwas vertrauen in dein Gefolge, Hennachoko."

„Hennachoko yuuna!" kam die allseits bekannte Antwort zurück.

„Von Bielefeld-kyo hat Recht. Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf bewahren und unsere nächsten Schritte planen." meinte Murata, der zum Schloss gekommen ist, um seinen Freund zu unterstützen.

„Versucht ihr mal ruhig zu bleiben, wenn eure kleine Schwester von irgendwelchen dunklen Gestalten entführt wurde. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, haben sie jetzt auch noch Sara in ihrer Gewalt." kam der verzweifelte Gefühlsausbruch des 27. Dämonenkönigs.

Auf diese Worte hatte keiner eine passende Antwort und so schwiegen sie und sahen ihrem König weiterhin dabei zu, wie er das Zimmer auf und ab lief.

Plötzlich fing die Erde an zu Beben, der Wind blies erbarmungslos gegen die Fenster, die daraufhin zersplitterten. Die Anwesenden stemmten sich gegen den Wind und hielten Ausschau nach dem Grund für diesen unerwarteten Umschwung der Natur.

Als sich der Wind legte und sie wieder normal stehen konnten ohne Gefahr zu laufen weggeweht zu werden, öffneten sich die Türen des Zimmers und Darcascos stolperte herein.

„Darcascos?"

„Hei... heika! Im Schloss sind überall plötzlich vermummte Gestalten aufgetaucht und greifen nun jeden an, der ihnen über den Weg läuft."

„WAS?" schrie Yuri zurück.

„Was ist mit den Soldaten?" fragte Conrad mit ernster Stimme.

„Die meisten sind noch nicht zurückgekehrt und die, die wieder in Ketsumei sind, sind von ihrer Reise noch erschöpft. Wir können sie zwar zurückhalten, aber es sind zu viele." antwortete er.

Kaum hatte Darcascos seinen Lagebericht abgeschlossen, stürmten alle aus dem Zimmer in den Gang. Sie rannten in den Hof, wo sie die Soldaten sahen, wie sie mit den unbekannten Eindringlingen kämpften. Ein paar der Soldaten waren verletzt und dennoch wichen sie nicht zurück.

Sofort stürzten sich Gwendal, Conrad und Günther ins Getümmel.

„Wolfram! Bleib bei seiner Majestät!" kam der Befehl von Gwendal.

„Verstanden, Aniue!" schrie dieser als Antwort zurück.

Als die drei nun in den Kampf eingriffen, wendete sich das Blatt und die Eindringlinge wurden zurückgedrängt.

Ein Schrei übertönte die Geräusche von Stahl auf Stahl.

Yuri wandte sich in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war und sah, wie drei der vermummten Gestalten die Dienstmädchen umzingelten. Was ihn Rot sehen ließ, war der braune lockige Haarschopf, den er hinter den Dienstmädchensah.

„Greta..." flüsterte Yuri fast unhörbar.

Seine Haare wurden länger, seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und eine blaue Aura umhüllte ihn, als er sein Maryoku benutzte.

Das Wasser aus der Fontäne im Hof stieg in den Himmel empor, bevor es wie eine Peitsche ausschlug und die Eindrinlinge im Hof zu Boden warf. Danach umschlang es die drei letzten Angreifer und hob sie in die Luft.

„Maou-heika! Das sind diejenigen, die Sararegi-heika entführt haben." kam Berias Stimme aus dem Hof.

Auf diese neue Erkenntnis hin wandte sich Yuri an die drei gefangenen Gestalten.

„Ihr wagt es nicht nur in mein Schloss einzudringen und mein Gefolge und mich anzugreifen, nein, ihr wagt es auch meine Schwester UND meinen Freund zu entführen! Diese Taten... ICH WERDE ÜBER SIE RICHTEN!"

Mit diesen Worten wurden die Eindringlinge im Hof davon geschwemmt, während die Drei in der Luft in ein Wassergefängnis gehüllt wurden.

Als sich alles gelegt hatte, wurden die drei, nun ohnmächtige Eindringlinge in isolierte Zellen gesteckt.

„Sobald einer von ihnen wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, will ich sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden!" befahl Gwendal die Zellenwächter.

* * *

„Soushu-sama. Verzeiht wenn ich Euch störe, aber unser Angriff auf Schloss Ketsumei ist fehlgeschlagen." informierte Kyofu seinen Meister, der sich seit der Begegnung mit Shou Shimarons König nicht von seinem Thron bewegt hatte.

„Wieso fehlgeschlagen?! Ich finde es höchst erfreulich, dass der Dämonenkönig nicht so leicht in die Knie zu zwingen ist. Es ist unterhaltsamer, wenn er ein wenig Widerstand leistet, bevor ich ihn ein für alle mal aus dem Weg räume." meinte Soushu belustigt.

„Ich verstehe... dennoch drei unserer Leute wurden gefangen genommen und..."

„Umso besser. Wenn einer der Drei unseren Aufenthaltsort preisgibt, werden sie ohne Zweifel hierher kommen. Dann bekomme ich endlich meine Rache!"

Er blickte auf Kyofu herab.

„Kyofu, sorge dafür, dass unsere Gäste entsprechend empfangen werden."

„Wie ihr befehlt." war seine Antwort, bevor er den Saal verließ.

„Bald schon wirst du deinem schlimmsten Albtraum gegenüberstehen, Maou!"

Sein finsteres Gelächter hallte durch den leeren Raum.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange bis einer der Gefangenen erwachte und zum Verhör in einen seperaten Raum gebracht wurde.

Obwohl alle Yuri davon abgeraten haben das Verhör durchzuführen, nachdem wie er das letzte Mal vorgegangen ist, gab dieser nicht nach und so beugten sich Gwendal und Günther sich dem Willen ihres Königs. Was sie jedoch nicht erwartet hatten, war der scharfe, fast schon tödliche Blick, mit dem Yuri seinen Gegenüber strafte.

„Wo sind sie?" war die einzige Frage, die er stellte und das in einem eiskalten Ton, dass sogar Conrad seinen König und Patenkind überrascht ansah.

„Denk Ihr wirklich, dass ich Euch das verraten werde?" kam die trotzige Antwort.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal: Wo sind sie?" diesmal war Yuris Ton noch viel bedrohlicher als vorher, sodass es dem Gefangenen eiskalt den Rücken runter lief.

„Ha...ha... ich... ich weiß, dass Ihr ein viel zu barmherziger König seid, deshalb werdet Ihr nich..." weiter kam er nicht, da sein Kopf plötzlich in einer Wasserkugel gefangen war. Diese Reaktion hat niemand von Yuri erwartet und so sahen sie nur zu wie sich die Wasserkugel wieder auflöste und der Gefangene keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch so geduldig sein kann." meinte der Dämonenkönig mit monotoner Stimme zu seinem atemlosen Gegenüber. Dieser sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Dämonenkönig zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde. Um genau zu sein, hatten alle ihm und seinen Mitstreitern bestätigt, dass der 27. Dämonenkönig ein barmherziger, von aller respektierter und geliebter Herrscher war. Davon konnte er aber in diesem Moment nichts sehen. Wer auch immer da vor ihm saß, war nicht derjenige, von dem er informiert wurde. Nein. Vor ihm saß jemand, der um alles in der Welt seine Schwester und einen verbündeten König befreien wollte.

„Muss ich mich wiederholen?" erklang wieder diese höllische Stimme aus dem Mund des Doppelschwarzen.

Das Herz des Gefangenen fing an zu rasen, er musste ein weibliches Kreischen zurückhalten, was ihm nicht ganz gelang, während er zusammenzuckte und versuchte soweit weg wie nur irgend möglich von diesem Dämon zu kommen.

„I... im Wald... u...u...ungefähr drei Stunden Ritt nach Westen ist eine Höhle. Das... das ist der Eingang, den wir immer benutzen. Vo...vo...von dort aus gelangt Ihr in eine unterirdische Anlage, in der sowohl Eure Schwester, als auch Shou Shimarons König gefangen gehalten werden. Ich bin nicht für den Kerker verantwortlich, also weiß ich nicht genau wo sie sind." kam die überstürzte Antwort.

Der Raum war still. Alle warteten auf die Reaktion des Königs. Dieser hob seinen Kopf an, um dem Gefangenen ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Siehst du, war doch nicht so schwer." sagte Yuri in seinem gewohnten Ton, bevor er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und den Raum verließ. Es dauerte drei Sekunden, bevor sich die anderen im Raum von ihrem Schreck erholt hatten und ihm nach draußen folgten. Gwendal gab den Wachen noch Anweisungen, wie sie weiterhin mit den Gefangenen umgehen sollten, bevor er zu den anderen stieß.

Diese hatten bereits Vorbereitungen eingeleitet, um so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alle Pferde gesattelt und bestiegen waren, sodass die Gruppe sich auf den Weg machen konnte, um die Schwester des Königs und dessen Freund zu befreien.

'Mattete, Kaori, Onii-chan wa kuru yo.'*

* * *

* 'Warte, Kaori, dein großer Bruder kommt.'


End file.
